Moral Transgression
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: Everything up to 5x12 happened, but what if Lucas and Lindsay got married in 5x13, then Lucas and Peyton embark on a scandalous affair?... Leyton. Lucas/Peyton. Read-Review. *EPILOGUE PART 1 AND PART 2 NOW UP*
1. Chapter 1

**Everything up to 5x12 happened, but what if Lucas and Lindsay got married in 5x13, then Lucas and Peyton embark on a scandalous affair?...  
**

* * *

Moral Transgression

"Okay Linds. Yes, everything's fine here. You've not even been gone for a day, and you're already worried that I've burnt the house down or something. How are you going to cope in the big apple for another month?" Lucas Scott laughed, as he spoke to his wife on the phone. Lindsay was in New York attending meetings for a merger the publishing house she worked for was making with another company.

Lucas and Lindsay had been married for almost six months.

Everything was going well, and most importantly, Lindsay was able to put everything with Lucas' ex, Peyton Sawyer, behind her and they seemed to be beoming friends. Peyton wasn't so friendly with Lucas though. They'd talk and be friendly around the rest of their friends, but when alone the snarky comments would fly.

Peyton told him she would let him go, and he knew she was trying, but he also knew that it was hard for her. So even though things weren't the easiest between them, he gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"Yes I know you do. But I'm sure you have to get some shut eye for the big meeting you have tomorrow, so you get to bed…" Lucas said to his wife, and then after she answered him, finished the conversation with "Alright babe, good luck for tomorrow. I love you, good night."

Lucas then climbed into bed and reached into his nightstand to retrieve a book to read. He chose his own novel, the first one he'd written, An Unkindness of Ravens.

He settled down with his book with the intention of falling asleep with his head in it. It didn't work out that way.

It was around 2am when Lucas put his book down, having read to more than half way through it. He sighed, running his hands though his hair, then flopped back onto the mattress, his eyes glued to the ceiling.

He'd forgotten there was a reason that he didn't read Ravens all that often…Because when he did, he was plagued by thoughts of_ her._

_Peyton Sawyer._

He'd loved her since he was 14 years old, when she was all skinny arms and a tangled mess of hair, and reading Ravens just made him remember why.

Lucas always thought of himself as someone with morals, he was married to Lindsay and he knew he shouldn't be thinking about Peyton the way he was right now, thinking of her as the girl he'd loved his whole life. He knew deep down that the only reason his and Peyton's friendship was so strained was because of him taking it out on her when his feelings for her bubbled up to the surface. He was crushing himself under the weight of trying to keep himself on a moral high ground that he was making himself angry, and it was easy to blame her.

He tossed around in bed willing sleep to come, but it wouldn't. Thoughts of Peyton wouldn't leave his mind, and what started out as remembering the good times, turned into thoughts of her in Lindsay's side of the bed…thoughts of her wearing Lindsay's ring…_her_ ring.

Usually, when he thought of Peyton, Lindsay was always around to distract him, and the times when he and Peyton were alone there was arguing, crying, awkward silences, and before Lucas and Lindsay were married, the occasional kiss.

But there was always something, an outlet to get her out of his head. Tonight though, there wasn't, and before Lucas even registered what he was doing, he picked up his phone.

_New Text- Peyton Sawyer: 'Hey how's the recording studio? Hales said it's awesome, but I haven't had the chance to ask you if you like it.'_

Common ground and an excuse to talk to her for a while…even if the recording studio had been done for three months.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer rolled around in bed; she could never sleep early these days. She hadn't had a good night's sleep since she'd moved back to Tree Hill; she was always plagued with thoughts of Lucas Scott.

But he was married now, and now when she thought of him her sadness was replaced by a bitter anger. An anger she'd never show anyone else, an anger she kept inside until she was alone in her bedroom.

But she still loved him; she wouldn't feel such anger towards him for being with somebody else if she didn't.

At exactly 2:36am her phone buzzed on the night stand.

_One New Message- Lucas Scott: 'Hey how's the recording studio? Hales said it's awesome, but I haven't had the chance to ask you if you like it.'_

Her eyebrows arched in confusion, then she remembered that Lindsay was out of town and she quickly typed out a short snarky text.

_Peyton Sawyer: _'_Just because your wife's out of town I'm therefore good for some polite conversation?'_

_Lucas Scott: 'Why would it be because Lindsay's out of town? I'd like to be able to chat to you, Peyton.'_

_Peyton Sawyer_: '_At 2:40am, you just decided to text me for a little chat?' _Peyton replied, utterly confused by his actions.

_Lucas Scott: 'Honestly Peyton, I was reading Ravens and I was just thinking of some of the good times we had. I miss being able to just talk to you.'_

Peyton sighed, she had to admit that being able to just talk to him would be nice.

_Peyton Sawyer: _'_I suppose you're right, talking would be nice. So to answer your original question, the studio is awesome, say thank's to your mom for me'._

They texted back and forward for a while, and Peyton didn't know how, but the conversation ended up here:

_Lucas Scott: 'Honeygrove was an amazing trip. And do you know who made it amazing for me?'_

They had been flirting in a few text messages, all morality out the window. Lucas Scott just had that effect on her. He always had and he probably always would.

_Peyton Sawyer: _'_Was it me…?'_

_Lucas Scott: ' You know it was you. And not just because of the sex…although that was pretty amazing.'_

Peyton giggled and smirked. She knew she'd regret this conversation in the morning, but in that moment she didn't care.

_Peyton Sawyer: _'_Oh it definitely was. I haven't had good sex like that in far too long.'_

_Lucas Scott: 'Neither have I, not in about 4 years'._

Four years? They were still together four years ago. Peyton smiled a huge smile, but chose to let the comment slide.

_Peyton Sawyer: _'_What about Lindsay…?'_

_Lucas Scott: 'Lindsay's awesome, but I'll admit to you right now that no one else I've ever been with will ever be as good in bed as you were…not even Brooke.'_

Peyton was grinning like a Cheshire cat. She loved him even though he was married so she'd take any attention he gave her.

She never thought she'd be that person, having a potential sexting session with a married man. But lifes a bitch.

_Peyton Sawyer: _'_Not even Brooke? Damn I must be good. What was so good about me?'_

_Lucas Scott: 'God Peyt, everything! You were just so tight, and always so warm and wet. You were the whole sexual package, and that's rare to find.'_

_Peyton Sawyer: _'_Hmmm, what makes tight, warm, and wet, so good though?'_

_Lucas Scott: 'Cause you just felt fucking amazing! The fact that it was you made it even better though. I remember putting my cock in you for the first time and feeling like crying with elation.'_

Peyton laughed and smiled. That was good to know.

_Peyton Sawyer: _'_Well believe me when I say that feeling you inside of me for the first time made me feel pretty much the same.'_

_Lucas Scott: 'It was always good with us wasn't it Peyton? It was like we were a perfect sexual fit. I miss it sometimes.'_

He was right, Peyton felt like that too. And she missed it all the damn time.

_Peyton Sawyer: _'_I miss it sometimes too. But you're married now, so there isn't really much point in me missing anything with you.'_

She was hoping that would bring the conversation back to neutral ground, but it didn't.

_Lucas Scott: 'When I see you sometimes, I feel like all I want to do is grab you and make love to you. But I know I shouldn't because I'm married and I don't want to be that guy…'_

Peyton frowned.

_Peyton Sawyer: _'_Why did you just tell me that? What are you expecting me to say?'_

_Lucas Scott: 'I don't know. I know this isn't the right thing to say, but right now I want you to say that you don't care that I'm married.'_

_Peyton Sawyer: _'_I don't care that you're married.'_

_Lucas Scott: 'Is Brooke home?'_

_Peyton Sawyer:_ '_She's asleep. Do you want to come over?'_

_Lucas Scott: 'Yes. Ill text you when I'm outside. Come let me in so I don't wake Brooke from knocking. See you soon.'_

* * *

"Fuck Luke, don't stop." Peyton whispered her moan in an effort not to wake Brooke, as Lucas lay on top of her, sliding his hard cock in and out of her wetness.

"God I've missed you Peyt. I want to fuck you harder but I don't want to wake Brooke." Lucas moaned into her hair, then proceeded to kiss her neck.

"Floor." Peyton whispered simply, and without removing himself from inside of her, Lucas managed to move them from the bed onto the floor.

"You feel so good baby, even hotter and tighter than I remember…"

"I believe you said something about fucking me harder," Peyton said, cutting him off.

Lucas laughed, then hooked her long, luscious, gorgeous legs around his waist and began to slam into her hard and fast.

They fucked for hours having multiple orgasms, and it was 5:15am when they came for a final time.

They collapsed next to each other on the floor, utterly exhausted.

They lay there in silence. Peyton knew not to expect anything more than this. Since she'd been home, she'd learned not to expect anything from him. When they kissed he'd ran home to Lindsay, and she knew this would be no different.

So she decided to throw him out before he walked out on her.

She stood up and pulled her night shirt over her head, then threw his clothes at him.

"You can go now. And delete those texts before Lindsay comes home."

He simply stared at her, then muttered a 'sure', before dressing and venturing out into the chilly early morning air.

* * *

**Should I continue with this?  
****Reviews keep me motivated**

**Have a Merry Christmas guys :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Leyton update of 2012, three years of fanfiction fun…sometimes I wonder how I didn't discover this awesomeness sooner…**

* * *

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Peyton said to Brooke, as her brunette best friend walked into the kitchen, dressed for her day.

Peyton hadn't slept well, after Lucas left she went over and over the situation until she couldn't handle the thoughts any longer.

His wife was out of town, had he just used her for sex? She didn't know; all she knew was that she wasn't going to act like she cared about him.

After everything they'd been through since she'd come home, this was a round she was determined to win!

At 7:00am that morning, Peyton had given up her fight with sleep, got up, had a shower, got dressed, and was now leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a coffee, praying to God that Brooke hadn't heard anything.

"I slept like a baby last night. Best sleep ever!" Brooke said, chirpy as ever, pouring herself a coffee. "How about you? Did you go out last night, I swear I heard the front door open and close at like 2am?"

Peyton inwardly panicked.

"What? No." Peyton answered quickly.

Brooke just shook her head, brushing the thought off. "I was probably dreaming; my sleep was so good last night I was most definitely lost in dream land."

"Well as much as I'd like to hear about your dreams Brooke, I have to go to work…" Peyton started, lifting her Thermos off of the counter. "Bye."

"Okay…see ya later." Brooke replied, then furrowed her brows as soon as the front door closed behind her best friend. There was something weird about Peyton this morning.

* * *

"That was without a doubt, the single worst practice you guys have had since the start of the season. If you want to make it to the playoffs you better step up your game. And that's not just a suggestion, sort yourselves out or I will start making cuts!" Lucas yelled at the Ravens after a terrible practice.

He just couldn't deal with this today; he wasn't in the right frame of mind.

Why had Peyton thrown him out last night? That was just so unlike anything she'd ever do to him. Anyone else yes, that was just classic Peyton, but not him.

It was like she just didn't care.

Lucas stormed out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him.

"Yo Luke, what the hell was that all about?" Skills called after him.

"Skills I just can't work with this lack of commitment right now." Lucas replied, running his hands though his short blonde hair.

"Luke it wasn't that bad, they're just havin' an off day; and they won't get better with you layin' down the law like that. Positive reinforcement is the way forward with the team, you know that." Skills explained.

"I know, I just..." Lucas started.

"You're not yourself today man…is it cause Lindsay be out of town?" Skills asked, concerned.

"Something like that." Lucas answered, throwing his head back in frustration.

"Well sort your head out before tomorrow, the team needs level headed Luke."

* * *

Peyton threw herself into work for the majority of the day. Mia's album had recently been released onto iTunes and Peyton had paperwork up to her eyeballs.

And she didn't have Haley's help during the week because she had her teaching job too.

She sighed, throwing her pen down, and leaned back into her seat, closing her eyes.

Life was difficult sometimes.

"What is your problem?!" She opened her eyes to see Lucas approaching her desk.

"Excuse me?!" She said, her eyes popping out of her head in shock.

"You were just as into what happened last night as I was, then you throw me out without so much as a how do you do. That's not you Peyton!" Lucas exclaimed, and Peyton could sense the hurt in his voice.

"Are you female?" She said, laughing maybe slightly cruelly, as she stood up and walked in front of him. "Do you feel used and abused, Luke?"

"Peyton you threw me out!"

"Let's look at this objectively Lucas. You're married, what were you expecting, for me to ask you out on a date!? Plus, when we kissed in here all those months ago, you ran away from me! You ran away and proposed to Lindsay! How do you think that made me feel?! Did you honestly think I was going to wait for you to walk out on me again last night? No, not again Lucas. So I threw you out before you had the chance to walk out on me. After all, it was just sex right." By the time she had finished talking, her voice had turned into a low, angry, growl.

"Just sex, Peyton? Just sex!" Lucas exclaimed.

"You're married, Luke. What else could it have been?!" Peyton shouted at him, she was getting really pissed off at him now.

"Just sex…you…I…It will never be just sex with us and you know it!" He said, stalking towards her, then he grabbed her by the waist with both hands and fused his lips with hers.

She struggled then pushed him away, exclaiming "Luke!"

He stared at her.

She stared back.

The energy in the room was thick.

Until she grabbed his face and kissed him back with everything she had.

His tongue slipped into her mouth with ease, and their tongues danced expertly. It didn't matter how many times they'd kissed over the years, it always felt like the first time every single time.

He tangled his hands into her hair, which had taken on a straighter, only slightly curly, look as of late. And her hands held onto his face, as they stumbled over to the pool table that stood in the middle of her office.

She jumped up onto the table and he stood between her legs, as they continued their heated make-out session. Lucas pushed Peyton's skirt up around her waist, as she fumbled with his belt then popped open the button of his jeans.

His finger began to trail a pattern along her panty covered centre, and he could feel how wet she was through the thin lace.

Man, he loved how quickly he could get her aroused.

Although the painful bulge in his pants proved that she had the exact same effect on him.

"No Lucas, no foreplay, I need you now!" She breathed. It seemed their fight, then his impromptu kiss, had been some sort of weird turn on for her.

"I want to do it properly, Peyt..." He started, his fingers still playing with her centre.

"You're married, and I'm on a fucking pool table. There's nothing proper about this!" Peyton hissed, then moved his fingers away from her pussy, and pushed his jeans and boxers down to the floor.

"You're the boss…" He mumbled, then attached his lips to hers again while he pulled her panties from her body and threw them over his shoulder, onto the floor.

Then he was inside of her before she knew what had hit her.

"Fuck Luke!" she breathed as he began to move inside of her. She was perched on the edge of the pool table, as he stood in front of her, his manhood sliding in and out of her wetness.

"How do you want it today, Peyton..? He started. "Slow and gentle, or fast and hard?"

"Fast and hard…this is meant to be just a fuck right, so make it one." She answered, rather curtly.

Lucas stopped moving inside of her, and stared at her in warning, silently telling her not to talk like that.

"Sorry…" She smiled. He smiled back then began to move inside of her again.

He began to fuck her fast and hard, just like she had asked, and before long they were both moaning loudly.

"Ahhh Peyton Fuck!...you feel amazing!" He moaned.

"Keep fucking me Luke, don't stop!"

"I won't stop, I won't ever stop!"

Before they knew it, they were coming together, shaking and screaming as they rode out their wild orgasms.

"That was amazing." Peyton breathed into his shoulder as she collapsed into him.

"Yeah, it really was…" He started as he ran his fingers through her now dishevelled hair. "I like the way your hairs been recently by the way…very sexy."

She stayed leaning against him for a few minutes until she regained her breath and composure, then she stood up and moved to pick her panties up from the floor.

"W'ohhhh, no you don't." He said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back into him.

"Luke…"

"I want to talk…" He started.

"Well so does your wife…" Peyton said, pointing to the ground, where Lucas' phone had fallen out of his pocket when Peyton had pushed his jeans to the floor. The screen flashed _'3 missed calls- Lindsay'._

He quickly pulled his boxers and jeans back up, as she put her panties back on and fixed her hair. She walked over to her desk while he called Lindsay back.

"Hey Linds, sorry, I was going over some plays…They don't need you for any more meetings?.. At the end of the week?.. That's great." Lucas said to Lindsay as Peyton looked on, the jealously burning in the pit of her stomach.

It didn't matter how she played this situation. She could be cold with him, she could chase him, she could cry and tell him she loved him, but when it was all said and done, he was still married.

So she decided cold was the best way to go. That way she could keep some control, and keep the small amount of dignity she still had left.

She scribbled something onto a piece of paper, then quietly walked over to Lucas and handed it to him while he listened to something Lindsay was saying on the phone.

She walked out of her office while he opened the note.

'_I'm going to the bathroom, please be gone by the time I'm back.'_

* * *

**Reviews keep me motivated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Peyton rested her head against her desk, utterly exhausted, after two more nights of sleeplessness.

It had been two days since her encounter with Lucas in her office and she hadn't heard a thing from him other than a simple text asking her why she'd thrown him out again.

She didn't reply.

She knew from Haley that yesterday he had been babysitting Jamie after school, and she was wondering if he would show up today.

Her mind was reeling though. He was married and they'd slept together _twice_! And his wife would be home tomorrow.

What did that mean?

What was going on between them?

For the sake of her own sanity, and a decent night's sleep, she had to know.

Sighing, she stood from her desk, grabbed her purse, and left her office, determination evident in her walk.

. . .

Peyton marched through the halls of Tree Hill High School, receiving odd stares from the students who were walking to class.

She was a woman on a mission, intent on receiving some answers from her… Lover?

She barged into Lucas' office, not even bothering to knock.

She found him sitting at his desk, drinking a coffee.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked sternly, her hands on her hips as she stood in front of his desk, towering over his sitting form.

"Good afternoon to you too, Peyton." He laughed, and she had a feeling that his laugh was more out of satisfaction that she'd come to talk to him.

"Don't shit around Lucas, I want answers." Peyton said; her tone still stern.

"Oh I know you do. Care to sit down." He said, motioning to the chair at the other side of his desk.

"Oh, so you can interrogate me like one of your students…" She said, folding her arms.

"Just sit down please, Peyton. I'd also like to talk; I was planning on coming by your office later anyway." Lucas said, smiling at her to try to diffuse her obvious annoyance.

She sighed, taking a seat at his desk.

They both stayed silent for a moment, not knowing what to say, until Peyton found her voice again.

"What the hell is going on Lucas, this is driving me crazy…!" Peyton said, the strain in her voice portraying her feelings.

"I know…" He said, his voice quiet, his face showing that the situation was affecting him as much as it was her.

"You're married, Luke…" She sighed.

"I know, Peyton, I'm very much aware of that." He said, a little harsher than intended.

When he saw the look on her face, he realised the harshness of his tone.

"I'm sorry. It's just, when I texted you the other night, I never expected this to happen. But it has, and now all I can think about is you…" He started to explain.

"Lucas, Lindsay will be home_ tomorrow_…" Peyton cut in.

"I know, I know. But when I think about that, I don't feel excited, or happy. The only thing that crosses my mind is that I still want to see you." Lucas finished.

"Luke..."

"I can't help it Peyton. My wife will be home in less than 24 hours, and the only person I want to fucking be with is you!" He said, slamming his fist onto his desk. "I don't know what the fuck to do!"

"I don't know what to say, Lucas…"

"It's okay, Peyton. I don't expect you to have my answers." He said softly, giving her a gentle smile.

"You have to figure this out." Peyton said quietly.

"I know. But I don't want to stop seeing you; as hard as I'll try, I don't think I can stay away from you." Lucas explained.

"I…" Peyton started, but Lucas cut her off, seeing Haley approaching his office.

But he had time to wrap things up as Haley was stopped by the school Principle just outside of the door.

"Peyton, Haley's outside."

"Shit. Okay, I better go…" She said, standing up and grabbing her purse.

She began to walk towards the door, but his voice stopped her.

"Meet me at the river court. Tonight, at midnight."

"Midnight?" She questioned, furrowing her brows.

"Nathan and Skills won't be around."

She nodded in understanding, then whispered a simple "Okay."

When Peyton opened the door, Haley was about to walk in.

"Peyton hey! What are you doing here?" Haley said happily, pulling her friend into a hug.

Haley had no issues with Peyton and Lucas anymore now that Lucas and Lindsay were married and Peyton was apparently 'over it'.

She panicked for a few seconds then came up with a feasible excuse.

"Just discussing some things with Luke. I was thinking of buying a small portion of Tric from Karen so I would have full control of the office space and the studio…but I need Lucas here to talk to his Mom about the legal mumbo-jumbo and find out if it will be possible." Peyton smiled, and from the corner of her eye she noticed Lucas let out a small breath of relief.

"Oh wow, that's a good idea. That would be pretty awesome actually!" Haley said, her voice carrying a tone of excitement.

"I know right, but I just thought of it the other night, and I thought I better get over here today and discuss it before Lindsay comes home tomorrow." Peyton didn't realise she was such a good liar.

"Very wise, because Lindsay has been gone for a week, and I'm sure for the next few days Lucas will be pretty much unreachable, know what I mean? Bom chicka wow wow." Haley said, doing a little dance at the end. "Right, Luke?"

"Oh, yeah. Haha, definitely." Lucas said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah…" Peyton started, laughing slightly to humour Haley. "But, I better go, my mountain of paperwork won't sign itself."

As soon as the office door closed behind her, Peyton made a sarcastic, disgusted, face at the thought of Lucas and Lindsay, before walking back to her car, no better informed about what the hell was going on.

* * *

It was 23:45, the house was in pitch darkness, and Peyton thought Brooke was asleep.

She quietly opened her bedroom door, and tiptoed out into the hall, her converse in her hand.

She reached the front door and quietly bent down to put her shoes on.

"And where might you be going?"

She turned around to see Brooke sitting on the couch in the darkness, sipping a cup of tea.

"Brooke, Jesus Christ!" Peyton shrieked, startled by Brooke's presence.

"Well…?

"Just out, I won't be long." Peyton said.

"Does P Sawyer have a secret booty call?" Brooke laughed.

"No, I'm just going to the gas station for soda…" Peyton lied.

"There's soda in the fridge…" Brooke said, her tone basically saying 'duh'.

"I'm just going out, Brooke." Peyton said.

"For boo-tay!" Brooke laughed again.

"Nope. Seriously Brooke, I'm basically with you 24/7 when I'm not at the office, how could I have met any guys that you don't know about. Booty or otherwise?" Peyton asked.

"Well there is a certain broody married guy, but I _hope to God _that's not where you're going." Brooke pointed out.

"It's not…I'll be home soon." Peyton said, opening the front door and beginning to walk out.

"Private booty reporting for duty!" Brooke shouted, laughing, as Peyton left.

Peyton popped her head back around the front door. "It's not a boot call!"

* * *

"You came…" Lucas said, picking up his basketball when he saw Peyton walk onto the River Court.

"I said I would, didn't I."

Lucas nodded then led her over to the bleachers.

"Have you thought about what I said earlier?" Lucas asked, taking her hand, and smiling when she didn't pull it away.

"A lot!" Peyton said.

"Well, what are your thoughts?"

"You're married…" She sighed.

"I know, but I want to be with _you_!" He said, tightening his grip on her hand.

"You're a little late Luke. You could have been with me six months ago, but you chose to marry Lindsay." Peyton said, standing up and pacing in front of the bleachers.

"Please stop pacing, your legs are driving me_ insane_." Lucas smiled.

"Luke..!" She scalded him, stopping anyway.

"Sorry. Peyton I know that, and maybe I made a mistake." He started.

"_Maybe_?" She said, bemused.

"You know what I mean. Look, I have to figure all of this out, but in the meantime, I don't want to _not_ be with you." He said, pulling her onto his lap, and wrapping his arms around her when she didn't move.

Peyton sighed. "I don't want to not be with you either…"

"I want to keep seeing you, Peyton." He said, his head falling onto her shoulder.

"Like an affair?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"Don't call it that. It makes it sound dirty and wrong. And what I have with you is neither of those things."

"But that's what it is, Luke." She sighed.

"Peyton…"

"You're asking me if I'll have an affair with you, Luke…" She began.

"I guess I am…" Lucas conceded.

Peyton lifted his head so she could look him straight in his baby blue's.

"Yes. I will…"

He instantly fused his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Their tongues met, and rolled together in that delicious way they had perfected all those years ago.

Their make-out session grew heated until they were French kissing on the bleachers, his hand reaching up to cup her breast as the other travelled between her legs, brushing over her jean covered centre.

"No, Luke, okay, stop stop stop." She breathed, sitting up.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" He asked, panicked.

"Yes, I'm fine, more than fine actually. It just we can't, not here." She explained.

"Baby, it's the dead of night…" He tried.

"I know, but it's too risky. We can't Luke."

"Okay…" He gave in, pulling her into his arms.

"I better go, Brooke was still awake when I left and I told her I'd only be out for a few minutes."

"Sure, babe…" Lucas began, as they stood from the bleachers. "I'll call you when I can, and we can arrange something."

She smiled and nodded, knowing what he meant.

"I gotta go…" She said, slowly walking backwards.

He pulled her back to him, kissing her with all the passion he had.

"Bye baby." He whispered against her lips.

"Bye." She pecked his lips once more, then she walked away.

He watched her gorgeous legs, and her, sexy, tight ass, as she ran across the grass, back to her car.

* * *

**Reviews keep me motivated...**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has a 6 week time jump. I felt like writing about the start of the affair would have been repetitive and the chapters would have just been fillers. The time jump will allow me to write the really fun things that they do when they're deeper into the affair…the smut will still be happening…big style! :D**

* * *

6 weeks later…

"Well hello there, Eugene…" Peyton said, her voice mockingly sultry, one hand leaning against the door frame, the other on her hip in an overly exaggerated manner.

Every Wednesday afternoon for the past five weeks, they had been meeting in a hotel on the outskirts of town, out of eyeshot of anyone they would know. Not a sleazy hotel, it was a fancy hotel with a spa…when it came to his Peyton, nothing less than the best would do, especially given the shitty situation she's agreed to be in with him.

The hotel was paid for by a credit card he'd secretly taken out which sent him electronic statements. That way, Lindsay would never find out.

Wednesday afternoon worked for them as he had an afternoon of free periods, and she had an empty office as Mia spent Wednesdays catching up with friends, and Haley was in class.

When Lindsay returned home from New York six weeks ago, Lucas realised his heart wasn't in his marriage anymore. When she returned home that Friday night, his heart didn't leap when she walked through the door, rather it sank. And when he and Lindsay made love, he was just going through the rigmarole, and he had to close his eyes and think of something else in order to make it good for her.

In only 6 weeks, he'd lost count of the amount of times he'd had to bite his tongue to make sure he didn't yell out Peyton's name in bed.

And if he was honest with himself, he knew he was falling deeper and deeper for his lover every single day…If he wasn't in love with her already, and he was starting to realise that maybe he never actually stopped.

But instead of ending his marriage right away, he decided to carry on the affair until he was sure that ending his marriage was the right thing to do.

He knew it was a raw deal for Peyton though, and he felt awful every time he had to leave her in that hotel room, but that's the ramifications of an affair and they both knew it.

Lucas laughed as he looked at her leaning against the hotel room door frame.

"Get in here, you knucklehead…" He laughed, wrapping his arm around her neck and pulling her into the hotel room.

"You're the knucklehead." She laughed, as she kicked the door closed behind her.

He pulled her into him and attached his lips to hers, in a soft, but passionate kiss.

"You know, we've checked into this hotel every Wednesday for the past 5 weeks, they're gonna know that we're dirty lovers…" Peyton laughed, as she pulled away from their kiss.

"Well they're not exactly wrong." Lucas squinted, before pecking her lips again quickly. "Anyway, hi beautiful."

Peyton walked further into the room, and smiled at her surroundings.

"Breaking out the big guns today are we? " She began, looking around. There was a king size bed, with chocolates and white lilies on the pillows. "You know, I'm a sure thing…" She laughed.

"I want to make this as nice for you as possible, given how shitty this situation is for you…" He smiled apologetically.

"Lucas…" She said, not wanting to talk about it.

Three weeks into the affair, Peyton's moral compass decided to point in the right direction, and she'd broken off the affair, leaving Lucas pretty much heart broken.

She went to his office, said it wasn't fair to her, and more importantly it wasn't fair to Lindsay. Then she said she couldn't do it and left before he had the chance to convince her otherwise.

He didn't let it go that easily though.

He tried to live with it for two days, going through his day as a devoted husband. But just as he told Peyton the day they'd started their affair; He wouldn't be able to stay away from her, no matter how hard he tried.

He went to her office, told her that letting her go was the biggest mistake he'd ever made, and that he wasn't going to be make the same stupid mistake twice.

She resisted at first, tried to throw him out of her office, then melted when his lips fused with hers.

And after some really hot make-up sex, and a further three weeks later, they were both deep in the throes of their passionate, feeling filled, affair.

Not wanting to continue with the conversation Lucas was about to start, Peyton walked away from him and lay down on the king sized bed, popping a chocolate into her mouth.

"Mmm, yummy…you know me so well, Lucas Scott." Peyton said, enjoying the expensive chocolate.

He climbed onto the bed and rested his body on top of hers.

"Of course I do Peyton Sawyer, but I don't want chocolate…" He began, pushing the chocolates and lilies onto the floor. "Right now, all I want to taste is you…" He finished, attaching his lips to hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him further into her.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and she instantly granted him entrance, his tongue slipping into her hot mouth.

She spread her legs slightly, allowing him to take up a better position.

"Mmm, I could kiss you forever…" He said against her lips.

"Yeah…well I would definitely be okay with that." She said, attaching their lips again.

Their kiss grew hungry, his hands sliding under her shirt to roam the expanse of her stomach.

She began to moan quietly, lost in the feeling of his hands. She loved this part, the foreplay. That's not to say she didn't love the sex, but he was so _good_ at this.

"Baby, your clothes have to go." He whispered, his lips moving to the pulse point on her neck.

She moved her head to the side, allowing him better access to her neck, while his hand moved the button of her jeans.

It a quick haze of activity, their clothes were shed until Peyton was laying on the bed in just an emerald green, lace, thong, while Lucas lay on top on her in just his boxers.

"God, you are so sexy!" Lucas said, as though it would kill him if he didn't say it.

"Show me…" She whispered.

"With pleasure!"

He kissed her quickly but passionately before kissing down her neck, to her breasts.

He flicked his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them harden under his touch, before wrapping his mouth around one of the rosy buds, circling it with his tongue.

She blew out a breath of air, loving his touch on her breasts.

After spending some attention on her breasts, he continued his journey south, kissing down her torso to the waistband of her thong.

He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of her sex.

"You drive me insane!" He said, burying his face into her panty covered centre, becoming intoxicated from her sweet smelling pussy.

He ran his nose over her panties, and she gripped the bed sheets, anticipating what was to come.

He hooked his fingers into the side of her thong, and she lifted her hips allowing him to pull it down her legs.

After discarding the emerald lace onto the floor, he began to kiss his way up her legs, paying particular attention to her inner thighs.

"God, Lucas." She breathed, her hands sliding into his hair, showing him how desperate she was to feel his mouth on her pussy.

Taking the hint, he buried his face between her legs, his tongue pushing between her folds, her wetness coating his lips.

Pulling away momentarily, he whispered "I love how wet you get…" then he attached his mouth to her centre again, his tongue instantly going to her clit.

She couldn't respond as the feeling of his tongue on her clit made anything she tried to say come out as an incomprehensible moan.

He swirled his tongue on her clit in a rhythm he knew drove her wild.

He licked and he sucked on her most sensitive area until she was gripping the sheets, and moaning his name over and over.

Her orgasm erupted through her, and her come gushed into his mouth and all over the bed sheets.

"You taste so fucking good," he said, making his way back up her body, then kissing her quickly and passionately. "I could happily live off of that."

"Well I don't know how nutritious that would be…" Peyton laughed.

"I don't know, why don't you try some," He laughed, pushing his tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself.

"Eww, Luke!" She exclaimed, slapping him while she laughed.

They laughed and kissed, until once again they were kissing hungrily.

"Why are you still wearing underwear?" She asked into the kiss, using her feet to push his boxers down to his ankles.

He removed his boxers and threw them onto the floor.

Before he had the chance to settle himself on top of her again, she pushed him onto his back, and wrapped her mouth around the tip of his cock.

But Lucas stopped her.

"No baby, not today. You make me so horny that I'm about to blow my load right now, and I want to be inside of you when it happens." He explained, pushing her back onto the bed again.

"I love it when you say you want to be inside of me." She smiled dreamily.

"I want to be inside of you every second, or every day." He said, forcing her legs wide apart.

"Well right now, you can be." She smiled seductively, using her hand to guide the tip of his cock inside of her soaking wet pussy.

He pushed himself all the way inside of her, stretching her pussy as he filled her deeply. He loved how tight she was.

They moaned into the others mouth, loving the feeling of being together in the most intimate of ways.

Before long they were in a well perfected rhythm. He was slamming into her hard, while one of her hands gripped the headboard and her other hand wrapped around his neck pulling him in for a heated kiss. Her luscious legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, making sure she could feel him in the deepest parts of her pussy.

They fucked for what felt like an amazing eternity, until they were coming hard together.

Her pussy gripped his cock while she screamed for dear life, his orgasm tearing through him as he shot his seed deep inside of her.

He kissed her softly as they both recovered from their orgasms, then he collapsed beside her, pulling her into his arms, and she rested her head on his chest.

"How much time do we have left?" Peyton asked, not wanting the afternoon to end.

"I don't know, all I know is that I want to lay here with you for a little while longer." He whispered, pressing a kiss into her blonde hair.

They lay in silence, both thinking about what it would be like to be in the arms of the other for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Sneak Peak… Next chapter, a party at Naley's with all of the gang ;)**

**Reviews keep me motivated.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my god, I'm going to die it's so hot outside!" Brooke exclaimed, walking into Nathan and Haley's with Peyton behind her, both dressed in bikini's and denim hot pants.

"We got beer in the fridge and steaks on the grill, everyone's out back sitting around the pool." Nathan smiled, motioning towards the backdoor.

"Sounds good to me, Dude," Peyton smiled, taking two beers from the fridge and handing one to Brooke, before they walked outside to join their friends.

"You two be looking _fine_!" Skills shouted across the yard to the girls as a form of greeting, when he saw them approaching the pool.

"And hello to you too, Skills." Peyton laughed, amused.

"I got you, P. Sawyer!" He replied, pointing to Peyton and winking.

"I'll tell you now, what I told you at Luke and Lindsay's wedding…Behave or I will smack you!" Brooke warned, as they reached the pool and began to greet the rest of their friends.

Skills laughed, then went back to throwing Jamie around the pool.

"Brooke, Peyton, hey!" Lindsay smiled from the deck chair she was sharing with Lucas.

Peyton inwardly grimaced, before following Brooke over to where Lindsay had now stood up.

Lindsay hugged Brooke first, then pulled Peyton into a hug, and when she did, Peyton was almost face to face with Lucas who was still sitting on the deck chair.

She eyed him carefully, he eyed her back, and a seductive, cheeky, smirk crept over her face.

Since he was the one who roped her into this shitty situation they were currently in, she was going to use this day to her full advantage and torture him to death, see how far she could push him.

Because she could.

After saying hi to Lucas and Lindsay, the girls lay down on sun loungers, Peyton making sure to take the one that was closest to Lucas' line of vision.

Lucas looked over at his blonde lover, and he knew by the smirk that she sent his way as she hugged his wife, that she was up to something. He smiled though, because he knew that whatever she was up to was going to be very sexy.

And he wasn't wrong, as she slid her denim hot pants down her legs, dropping them beside her, to reveal the red bikini panties that matched her red bikini top.

She then reached into her bag, pulling out a bottle of tanning oil.

Lucas swallowed inwardly, he knew what she was going to do.

And he had to make sure that he didn't look at her, so he brought his wife in for kiss.

If she was going to torture him, he was going to torture her right back.

However, his plan backfired.

Even though he was kissing his wife, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Peyton, who was paying him no attention as she rubbed the tanning oil all over her gorgeous, long, legs.

Lucas watched as she rubbed the oil over her lower legs first, then upwards until she rubbing the oil into her thighs.

As he watched, he felt his cock begin to twitch, and he knew he was getting hard.

Then he panicked.

He pulled away from his kiss with Lindsay.

"Sorry babe, I, I have to go to the bathroom."

Not noticing his rising erection, Lindsay stood up, allowing her husband to stand up and quickly move into the house and into the bathroom.

Peyton watched as Lucas rushed into the house, and she allowed herself to smirk slightly. She knew rubbing oil over her legs in front of him would have him floored.

And she was just getting started.

The gang spent the afternoon sunbathing, chatting, barbecuing and drinking, enjoying the heat wave that Tree Hill was currently experiencing.

"Hey Peyt, you want to be the DJ?" Haley asked, as she sat an iPod dock and her iPod on a table next to Peyton's sun lounger.

"You know I do."

"P. Sawyer, I'm in the mood for a dance. Put on something sexy." Brooke smiled. Typical Brooke, as soon as she had some alcohol in her system she wanted to behave like a lap dancer.

But Peyton knew she could use some sexy music to her full advantage.

She put the iPod into the dock and began to scroll through the songs.

"Umm, how about…Pitbull, I know you want me?"

"Yes!" Brooke answered enthusiastically, jumping up from her sun lounger, "You dancing, P?"

"Hell yeah!"

Peyton noticed that Lucas' interest suddenly peaked.

She started the music and she and Brooke began to dance with each other.

They danced back to back, popping their asses, and occasionally dropping to the floor or leaning forward, rolling their hips as they came back up.

It was sexy, and they knew it.

"Umm excuse me, slut one and slut two, there is a kid around." Haley said to Brooke and Peyton as they danced, causing Jamie to turn around.

"Look Mama, Boobies!" The little boy exclaimed, pointing to Brooke and Peyton, who were mid dance move.

This caused them to abruptly stop.

"James Lucas Scott, where did you hear that word?!" Haley exclaimed, shocked.

"Uncle Skills," the little boy shrugged.

"Haley I swear, I never taught him that…" Skills began to defend himself.

"No silly, you didn't tell me it, I heard you say it to Junk and Fergie…" Jamie began, "You said that you're ideal shorty would have Aunt Brooke's boobies, Aunt Peyton's face and legs, and Mama's butt." Jamie explained innocently.

Everyone began to laugh except for Haley. Even Nathan found the situation funny.

"Oh really, Skills?" Brooke asked, trying to hold her laughter in and failing.

"You suck, Jamie Scott." Skills said, not even bothering to defend himself because he knew everyone knew it was true.

"I do not suck!" Jamie said back, sticking his tongue out at Skills.

After the laughter died down everyone looked at Haley, waiting to see what she would do. They let out a breath of relief when she burst into laughter.

"Oh my God, Skills…you gotta watch what you say around a five year old, they repeat _everything._" She said through her laughter.

Skills simply shrugged.

Haley's laughter soon subsided and she became serious again; "In all seriousness though, please be careful what you say around Jamie, Skills. And you two…" She started, pointing to Brooke and Peyton, "Put on some music that's a little more PG, and start behaving like adults."

"Oh Haley J. S, I'm pretty sure the way they were behaving was very much _adult_." Skills laughed, and Haley smacked him around the head before walking off into the house.

* * *

The air grew cooler, and everyone was in the house, fully clothed, sitting around the kitchen drinking beer and talking.

Peyton was on Haley's laptop.

"Oh my God, there's a convention showcasing unsigned talent in Charlotte…" Peyton started, enthusiastically. "Damn it, it's the first week of summer break. You'll be home with Jamie, Hales, and Mia's out on tour…damn it!" She finished, closing the laptop in a huff.

"The first week of summer break?" Lindsay started. "Isn't that the week of the writer's convention you wanted to go to, Luke?"

"Yeah, it is. But you're in..." Lucas said, but Lindsay cut him off.

"That actually works out pretty well. The writer's convention is in Charlotte too, but I can't go with Lucas because I'm in New York that week for meetings." Lindsay began, and Lucas and Peyton's interest peaked. "Why don't you two go up to Charlotte and go to the conventions together, Peyton, then neither of you will have to go alone?" Lindsay suggested happily.

"What, I…I don't know Lindsay…" Peyton said, feigning reluctancy.

"Oh come on Peyton, my problems with you and Lucas are in the past now. We're all friends, and these conventions sound like good opportunities for both of you. Come on, it's not like you'll be sharing a hotel room or anything…" Lindsay smiled.

Lindsay wasn't threatened by Peyton anymore. She'd made peace with the girl, and they were friends now. Plus, Lucas had put the ring on_ her _finger.

But she didn't know their sexy little secret...

"No, no, of course not!" Peyton laughed, in reference to the hotel room thing.

"Definitely not." Lucas agreed.

"Well you'll go to Charlotte together! Is that okay with you, Lucas?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, yeah, that's um...yeah." Lucas said, trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

"That's settled then." Lindsay smiled triumphantly.

Man, she was a trusting wife.

Lucas and Peyton eyed each other, their faces showing no emotion, but both communicating to each other that they'd pretty much just hit the jackpot.

* * *

Lucas walked along the upstairs hall of Nathan and Haley's house, and went to open the bathroom door. But as he did, the door swung open and Peyton went to step out.

"Well, hello there." Lucas winked at her, then pushed her back into the bathroom, kicking the door closed behind him.

He attached his lips to hers and pushed her back against the wall.

Her tongue slipped into his mouth, and they kissed hungrily for a few seconds, until he pulled away and whispered against her lips, "I can't believe you teased me with those erotic dance moves, and those sexy, long, legs."

"I can't believe your wife just gave us permission to go to Charlotte together." She whispered back, smirking.

He laughed, before momentarily kissing her again.

"I feel like I've just been given permission to fuck you." He whispered, laughing slightly.

"Oh you don't need permission for that, trust me." She smirked again.

"Really? Well I think I might take advantage of that right now." He said, attaching his lips to her neck.

"You have to be quick though…" She whispered.

"After your behaviour today, I will most definitely be quick."

He kissed her neck, gradually moving lower down her body.

He lifted her tank top and pulled her bikini top down, his mouth closing around her nipple. He sucked on the pink bud, feeling it harden in his mouth, and he let out a groan of appreciation.

She threw her head back and whispered a barely audible, "Fuck Lucas."

He continued downwards, falling to his knees in front of her as he kissed over her torso to the waistband of her hot pants.

He knew they needed to be quick so he didn't waste any more time teasing her.

He unbuttoned her hot pants, then pulled them, and her bikini panties, down her legs to rest around her ankles.

His hands came round to rest on her ass, giving it a tight squeeze, as his mouth met her pussy in a hot, open mouth kiss.

"Oh, Lucas!" She whispered her moan, reaching out to grab whatever she could find. Her hand found a towel rail.

He swirled his tongue inside of her for a few seconds, coating it in her juices, until he moved up to make perfect, up and down, licks, over her clit.

"Oh my god, Lucas, oh fuck!" She gasped in a whisper, trying to be quiet.

He smirked around her clit, loving what he was doing to her.

He continued to lick her until she was beginning to shake.

"Oh Luke, oh God. I'm going to…"

Then the bathroom door flew opened.

"What the fuck is this?!"

* * *

"What the fuck is going on?!

Luckily there was music on downstairs, so no one could hear the commotion.

The two blondes sat on the edge of the bath tub, their heads down in shame.

"Brooke, I...look you have to know this isn't what it looks like…" Peyton tried to explain.

"Oh so Lucas wasn't just giving you oral sex?" Brooke asked, her arms folded and a condescending look on her face.

"No he was, but…" Peyton started, but Lucas cut in.

"Brooke, this isn't just sex alright!"

"Really? Well what is it then Lucas? Because you're married so I know you two aren't dating." Brooke said, that condescending look still plastered to her face.

"Look, I made a mistake marrying Lindsay alright…" He explained.

"And…?" Brooke quirked an eyebrow.

"And, I don't know Brooke. All I know is that I can't stay away from Peyton. I want to be with her, not Lindsay…" Lucas started.

"So why aren't you?!" Brooke exclaimed.

This time Peyton came to Lucas' rescue.

"It's all a mess right now, okay. We're trying to figure this out, Brooke, together. We can't give you anymore answers than that right now, because we don't know."

Brooke pulled Peyton up from the bath tub, and took both of the blonde's hands in her own.

"P. Sawyer, he's married. This is a huge risk…" She started.

"Um, I'm still here, you know." Lucas piped in. But the girls ignored him.

"He says he wants to be with you, and okay, when it comes to you he's usually serious. But he's married, and you could still get hurt." Brooke finished softly, trying to come to an understanding with her best friend.

"I know it's a risk Brooke, but it's a risk I _have _to take. In a roundabout way, this feels _so right_…" Peyton started. "I want to be with him, and he wants to be with me, we're just trying to figure it all out. Trust me, Brooke." Peyton pleaded with the Brunette. She needed Brooke's support in his.

"This is really what you want, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked quietly and softly.

"Yes. Don't worry, Brooke, I know what I'm doing." Peyton smiled.

Brooke was silent for a few moments, her expression showing that she was deep in thought. She sighed, pulling Peyton in for a hug.

"I've been rooting for you two idiots since we came home." She whispered, smiling.

"Thank-you so much, Brooke." Peyton whispered, appreciation evident in her voice. "Just, don't tell anyone!"

"Well, obviously not." Brooke said, in that tone that said 'duh', as she pulled away from her hug with Peyton.

Lucas stood up, and pulled Brooke into a hug of his own.

"I owe you big time, Brooke."

Pulling away from that hug, Brooke said. "Yes you do. And if my best friend ends up hurt in _any_ way because of this, I'll have your balls on a platter!"

Lucas laughed, then stopped when he realised that Brooke was deadly serious.

"Come on, let's get back downstairs before people notice we're missing." Peyton smiled.

They went to move out of the bathroom, but Lucas stopped and pulled Peyton in for a passionate kiss.

"Hey! I'm supportive of you and all, but I do not want to see that! The less I can pretend to know, the better! Brooke warned.

They left the bathroom and headed back down stairs.

"Hey, where have you guy's been?" Lindsay asked, hugging Lucas as they walked into the kitchen.

"Nowhere exciting, we got chatting in the queue to use the bathroom." Lucas laughed.

"Happens…" Lindsay laughed, moving in to place a large kiss on Lucas lips.

Lucas responded by kissing her back, and soon Lindsay was forcing her tongue into his mouth.

By this time, Brooke and Peyton had moved to sit at the breakfast bar.

"Well I hope Lindsay likes the taste of your lady business," Brooke whispered to Peyton, in a fit of laughter.

"What?" Peyton asked in confusion, having not noticed that the married couple were kissing.

Brooke pointed over to where the couple were standing.

"Oh my God!" Peyton exclaimed, falling into a fit of laughter of her own.

* * *

**Reviews keep me motivated.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Have a good time in Charlotte, and make sure Sawyer keeps her hands off my man." Lindsay joked, lightly kissing Lucas, as the taxi taking her to the airport drew up outside the house.

It was a Saturday morning, and Lindsay was going to New York to get some pre meeting work done before the meetings started on Monday, while Lucas and Peyton were heading to Charlotte for their conventions.

Lucas kinked an eyebrow at his wife.

"I'm kidding sweetie, I know she won't do anything. It's just difficult not to make jokes sometimes." Lindsay laughed. Yes, she and Peyton were friends now, but the odd sarcastic comment was still made now and again, it was hard not too considering how serious the situation almost was.

Lucas laughed awkwardly, because only he knew exactly what Peyton Sawyers hands were going to be doing to him later. "I'll make sure she behaves…you know, in her _own_ hotel room." Lucas squinted at her.

"I know. I have to go sweetie…" Lindsay stared, kissing him lightly again. "I'll see you in a week. Don't miss me too much. I love you."

"Yeah, uh, a week…I love you, too." Lucas said distractedly, thinking of other things, mainly his sexy blonde girlfriend, who had promised him dirty girl lingerie that weekend.

Lindsay squinted at him, then shook her head with a smile, thinking he was distracted by the prospect of her being gone for a week, before she walked out of the house and into the waiting taxi.

As soon as Lucas heard the taxi pull away, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Peyton a quick text.

'_Lindsay's gone, get your sexy ass over here RIGHT NOW. I wanna get to Charlotte!... ;)'_

She replied almost instantly.

'_Yeah yeah, keep your panties on, Scott! I'm on my way ;)'_

He laughed, before sending her a simple reply.

'_Take yours off.'_ He knew he'd get a slap for that one when she got there.

Not 10 minutes later she was walking through his front door.

"Good morning, Eugene!" She shouted, and it echoed through the house, into his bedroom where he was packing clothes into his overnight bag.

"In here…and stop calling me Eugene!" He shouted, laughing.

She walked into his bedroom, and crossed her arms as she watched what he was doing.

"Why do guys insist on packing at the last possible second?" She asked, squinting at him.

"We do it to torture you," He grinned.

"Well its working!" She exclaimed, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He turned around to face her and she moved her arms up around his neck.

"Hi baby." She smiled.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled, pressing his lips against hers. They kissed softly for a few moments then he pulled away. "I'm done packing, so I'm ready when you are. Oh, and did you get my last text?" He finished with a devilish smirk.

"The one about taking my panties off?..." She started, then she pulled a red lace thong from the pack pocket of her jeans and tucked it into the pocket of his shirt. "Maybe."

She turned and walked out of the room, while Lucas stood there speechless. Was she really naked under her jeans or was she just trying to majorly mind fuck him.

Zipping his overnight bag, he quickly grabbed it and followed her into the living room.

"Do you have any underwear on right now?" He asked.

She looked at him from her spot on the couch and simply shrugged. She was driving him crazy!

"Peyton…do you have panties on?"

"Maybe…"

"Okay…you asked for it!" He said, and began to stalk towards the couch, but she jumped up and grabbed her overnight bag, and made a move towards the front door.

"We have to get to Charlotte, we don't want to be late for our conventions." She smirked in accomplishment, and opened the front door before he had time to grab her.

He groaned and gave up, walking over to the front door where she was waiting for him.

She noticed that he removed his wedding ring and placed it on a table beside the door as they left.

* * *

"So what did Brooke have to say this morning?" Lucas asked as they drove along the open road. They were almost in Charlotte, having been driving for a few hours.

He knew Brooke would have had a few comments to make that morning, given that she knew about the affair.

"Oh, not much. Use protection, pack some slutty panties…you know, the usual." Peyton laughed.

Lucas laughed, he could imagine Brooke saying things like that.

"Did you…pack some slutty panties?" Lucas asked, intrigued.

"I did have a pair on this morning, but they're currently still hanging out of your shirt pocket." Peyton pointed out, laughing.

"Ohhhh" Lucas looked down at his shirt pocket and smiled appreciatively, before pulling the small piece of lace out and taking it between his teeth with an animal like growl.

Peyton laughed, "Dork!"

Lucas laughed, before realisation hit him.

He took her panties away from his mouth.

"Wait a minute, if you had these on this morning, than my assumption from earlier was correct. You have no panties on."

She smirked devilishly at him, then undone the button of her jeans and pulled them down slightly, revealing her naked, smooth, pussy.

Lucas' went dry in the mouth, and his cock began to get hard.

"See something you like there, Luke?"

"Oh yes, I, um…you are so fucking sexy!"

She winked at him, then laughed slightly as she pulled her jeans back up.

"Awww, I was hoping your jeans were staying down for the rest of the journey." He complained.

"Maybe on the way home, baby." She laughed.

After driving for another half hour they hit a traffic jam, and Lucas knew they'd be waiting for a while.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, hitting the steering wheel.

"Calm down Luke, it only a little bit of traffic." Peyton laughed.

"I know, but I_ really_ want to get there!" He complained.

Peyton stayed silent, trying to think of something to say, then she had an idea.

She unbuckled her seatbelt, then reached over and unbuckled his belt, and popped open the button of his jeans.

"What are you doing?" He asked, sitting back in his seat.

"Making this traffic jam a little bit more bearable for you." She smirked, then she moved his jeans and boxers down slightly, letting his cock spring free.

He looked at her, contemplating her next move.

She leaned down and closed her mouth around his cock, which was still hard from her little 'no panties' show.

"Fuck, Peyton! He moaned, throwing his head back against the seat.

She slid her lips down the length of his cock, and back up again, swirling her tongue around the tip as she reached it.

She repeated this movement over and over, and soon enough his breathing became ragged, and his hands tangled in her hair.

"Shit Peyton, that's good!" He moaned, as he turned his head towards the window. But as he did, he noticed a middle age couple watching on in disbelief from the car beside them.

"Peyt, baby we got an audience!" He said as he sent an awkward wave out the window, hoping that it would somehow make a difference.

But Peyton didn't seem too fussed about the situation, as she lifted her head, sent the couple a smirk and a wave of her own, before going back to sucking Lucas off.

The couple's faces dropped in horror, and they turned their attention back to the road.

Lucas broke into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you just did that!" He said through his laugher.

Peyton just shrugged her shoulders, and flicked her hand as if to say 'whatever'.

But Lucas stopped laughing when he felt that familiar, amazing, build up.

"Yeah, like that baby, keep going." He said, as he felt himself about to come.

She continued, and Lucas knew he was going to burst.

"Oh, yeah, that's it baby, yeah…" He said, then he shot his load straight down Peyton's throat just in time for the traffic to start moving again.

He quickly fixed his boxers and his jeans, then they began to move away, Peyton waving to her middle aged audience from moments ago as they went.

* * *

"Oh wow, wont Lindsay notice that you charged a_ suite_ to your credit card? Especially since you're meant to be staying in it _alone_" Peyton asked as they walked into their hotel room.

Lucas had booked them a large suite, complete with champagne and strawberries on arrival.

"Nope, she doesn't know how much a standard room costs here, and all she'll care about is that I booked one room for myself anyway, regardless of its size." Lucas smiled.

"Fair point. But, this room is so nice that I don't want to leave it…" Peyton began.

"I was thinking about that actually. I say we skip the conventions, make up some lie to our friends that they were both utterly useless, and just spend all day today in bed, and tomorrow we can...do...something?" Lucas suggested.

"I like that idea." Peyton smiled, wrapping her arms around him and attaching her lips to his.

Before long, they were in bed completely naked, his cock rubbing against her wet pussy, just waiting to slide inside of her.

"I've been dying to make love to you since you walked into my house this morning." He said against her lips.

"And I was _this_ close to letting you before we left, but I just _couldn't_ resist the opportunity to tease you." She smirked.

"Oh really?..." He began, smiling. "Well lucky for you, I'm not as cruel as you are and I don't tease." He said, pushing his cock inside of her unexpectedly.

"Ohhhh…!" She moaned loudly at the intrusion.

"You like that, baby?" He smirked, his lips only a breath away from hers.

"Fuck yeah!"

* * *

A few hours later, Lucas lay awake in the lamp lit room, watching his girlfriend sleeping peacefully.

God, she was so beautiful.

He'd been thinking lately that it was time to put a stop to all of this.

A stop to their affair.

A stop to the shitty situation he'd gotten her into.

But not so he would lose her. In fact, quite the opposite.

So he could make her his officially.

He was thinking that it was time to put an end to his marriage.

With every passing day, it was becoming increasingly harder to tell his wife that he loved her. In fact, it'd gotten to the point where he had to say it through gritted teeth, and he knew why that was.

He'd fallen in love with Peyton again.

Or rather, he'd realised for definite that he had never really stopped to begin with.

It was like he said in his book…

'…_and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth: I was now, and would always be, in love with Peyton Sawyer.'_

He ran his hand through her dishevelled blonde hair, and leaned down to place a small kiss to the side of her mouth, which roused her from her sleep.

She turned around to face him, her voice thick from sleep.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"It's only 8, it's still early. I was going to wake you soon and order some room service for dinner." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

"Good idea, I'm kind of hungry." She smiled. "Have you slept?" She asked him.

"A little, I mostly stayed up watching you sleep... You're beautiful." He said, staring into her gorgeous green eyes.

She blushed and dipped her head slightly.

He kissed her again then flopped back against the bed, wrapping his arm around her, bringing her in to lie against his chest.

"I've been thinking that I don't want to do this anymore Peyt…" He began, and she sat up to look at him, her eye's showing the fear that had suddenly developed inside of her.

"Wha…what?" She began, tears pooling in her eyes. Brooke told her there was a risk she could get hurt, but she didn't believe it would actually happen.

He noticed the tears in her eyes, and realised that he didn't quite word what he was trying to say properly.

"No baby, no, that's not what I meant…" He said quickly, trying to dissipate her fears.

"It's not?" She said, her voice still carrying a worried tone.

"No, no. You know, for a writer, I'm not so good with the words…" He said, pulling her down to lie against his chest again. "I'm not ending things with you, never in a million years." He felt her relax against him.

She looked up at him, willing him to continue with what he was originally going to say.

"I hate this affair, Peyton. Not the being with you part, just the whole situation. I mean, Lindsay's my wife, but it feels like she's the other woman. When I'm with her, it feels like I'm cheating on you." He explained, and she couldn't help but smile at that.

"Well, what does that mean?" She asked, as she didn't know where that left them.

"It means that I want to be with you." He shrugged, smiling down at her.

"But you're already with me. Isn't that what this affair is all about?" She asked, confused.

"You're not getting what I'm trying to say here, Peyton. I want to be with _you."_ He started. "I've spent the last few months going through the motions with Lindsay, counting down the days until I see you again. You consume my mind. You're the reason I fall asleep happy every night, and the reason that I get out of bed every morning. I've felt like this for a little while now, and when you walked into my house this morning like you'd lived there forever, it just felt _right,_ and it confirmed everything for me." He continued, looking down to see her smiling widely, slight tears in her eyes again. "I love you, Peyton, and I've realised that I never actually stopped."

"End thing's with her." Peyton said quickly and simply.

"Okay." Lucas smiled, which took Peyton off guard.

She got up, and stood by her side of the bed, looking at him.

"Okay?…Just like that, okay? She asked, taken aback by his willingness to do as she asked.

"Yes." He smiled simply, finding her actions kind of cute.

"Because you can't say you love me, then not end your marriage, that's not fair to me. I want to be with you, I want to be your forever, and if you love me, then you should want that too. You've said you love me so this is serious now, you have to end you're marriage as soon as Lindsay's home. And I know I'm being ruthless here, but you…" She rambled, but Lucas pulled her back onto the bed and shut her up with a kiss.

"I want you to be my forever, my always, and my everything. And if you had let me finish before turning into a crazy person, still naked nonetheless, I was going to say…I want to end this affair and make things official with you, so I'm going to end things with Lindsay as soon as she gets home from New York."

She laughed, and smiled a wide smile again, the tears from moments ago still in her eyes.

"End your marriage and be with me properly." She smiled.

"Nothing would make me happier. I'm so in love with you, Peyton Sawyer."

"I love you too, Lucas Scott."

They fused their lips together, and Lucas pulled her on top of him, ready to make love to her again to celebrate their decision to finally be a proper couple again.

* * *

**Next chapter: Charlotte fluffiness part 2.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So do you think we're missing anything good at those conventions?" Peyton asked, as she and Lucas strolled hand and hand around Charlotte's shopping district.

It was Sunday afternoon, and they were spending the day in Charlotte, doing a little shopping, before heading back to Tree Hill that night.

"Probably not, how often are those things really useful anyway." Lucas answered, laughing slightly.

"I suppose you're right." Peyton smiled, then she sighed sadly. "I don't want to go back to my place tonight, I liked waking up with you this morning."

"I know, but it won't be long until we can be together all the time," Lucas said, pulling her into him and kissing her hair. "I love you."

She told him she loved him too, then they continued to walk along the street until they came to a small, boutique, jewellery store.

"Hey, come have a look in here." Lucas said, pulling her inside.

"Wow, this is expensive." Peyton whispered, as they looked at the various pieces of jewellery.

Just then, a very smartly dressed man appeared behind the counter.

"Good afternoon, would you like any help?" He smiled, and Lucas pulled Peyton over to the counter.

"As a matter of fact, yes we would, thank-you." Lucas smiled, and Peyton furrowed her brows at him.

"What will it be today, perhaps a ring for the lovely lady?" The man asked, smiling warmly.

"Not today, no, even though I wish that it could be." Lucas started, looking at Peyton lovingly, and Peyton smiled, blushing slightly.

The man behind the counter gave them a knowing look.

"But I would like to see your collection of diamond bracelets." Lucas finished.

"Luke…" Peyton said, her voice full of shock.

The man lifted out the finest diamond bracelets he had.

Lucas looked at the bracelets while Peyton stood by his side, her arm linked in his.

Lucas' eyes fell onto the most elegant, white gold, diamond, bracelet.

Peyton noticed that it was also the most expensive diamond bracelet in the store.

"I'd like to see that one, please." Lucas said to the man, pointing to the bracelet he wanted to see.

The man lifted the bracelet with precision and care, and handed it to Lucas.

He unhooked Peyton's arm out of his, and lifted her wrist, carefully fastening the bracelet around it.

She looked at him, and her eyes were lit up like the diamonds around her wrist.

"Do you like it, baby?" He asked her, smiling softly.

"Luke, it's _beautiful_…" She started.

"Do you want it?" He asked, smiling widely now.

"It's beautiful, but I can't…" Peyton started, thinking she couldn't accept such an expensive gift from him.

But Lucas cut her off when he turned to the man and said "We'll take it."

"Luke…" She began again, but this time he cut her off with a quick, passionate, kiss.

"I love you." He said to her, putting an end to her protestations, "And I want to buy the love of my life beautiful things."

"I love you." She said, her eyes sparkling as she smiled widely.

Lucas took the bracelet off of Peyton's wrist and handed to the man, who boxed it up nicely and put it into a pretty little bag.

The man handed the bag to Peyton, while Lucas handed him the credit card that he'd been using to pay for the Wednesday afternoon hotel rooms… 'The fuck fund' as Peyton had so affectionately come to call it.

When the bracelet was paid for, they thanked the man behind the counter, then left the store, both _extremely_ happy with their purchase.

"Thank-you so much, Lucas, I love it. And I love you." Peyton said with appreciation, when they were outside, then she pulled him in for a deep, passionate, kiss.

They shopped for a few more hours, Peyton purchasing some sexy lingerie, which Lucas continuously to tried to sneak a peek at by trying to open the bag. But Peyton slapped his hand away, telling him it was a surprise.

They were now in the car on the way back to Tree Hill.

"I had an amazing time this weekend, I can't wait to be with you all the time." Peyton smiled, taking Lucas' hand.

"It won't be long, baby. As soon as Lindsay come's home on Friday, I'm ending it. I can't be without you any longer." He said, lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles.

She closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of just being with him.

The drove in silence for a little while, simply enjoying the company of the other, until Lucas spoke again.

"I was thinking, maybe you could stay with me tonight, you know cause you said you didn't want to go home tonight, and I don't want you too either." Lucas smiled.

Peyton smiled widely. "I'd love too."

* * *

The second they walked into his house, Peyton started walking around, laying various photos down flat so she couldn't see them.

Lucas looked at her, confused. "What are you doing, crazy?" He smiled.

"I don't want to stay here with Lindsay's face staring at me in condemnation for the whole night." She pointed out.

"Good point." He nodded, then sat down on the couch, waiting for her to join him.

She disappeared into his bedroom for a few minutes, then he heard soft jazz music begin to play, before she walked out looking so hot he thought he might die.

She was wearing the tiniest baby-doll that he'd ever seen. It was see-through black all over, with the most intricate red, lace, detail, around the bra area.

Through the see-through black material, he could see a very sexy, red, thong.

She was also wearing black, ankle-strap, heels, which she'd also purchased in Charlotte.

And she finished the whole look off with the bracelet he had bought her.

"Care to come to bed with me, Lucas Scott?" She asked seductively.

"Oh God, would I ever!" He said, jumping up and walking towards her. "You, stunning, sexy, beautiful, woman," he finished as he reached her, then he attached his lips to hers, and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to his bedroom.

They didn't sleep at all that night, they stayed up the whole night, making love, fucking, and just doing everything they possibly could to each other.

It was morning now, but they had no idea what time.

All they knew was that it was light outside.

And they were still having sex.

"Oh fuck Luke, oh God, I think I'm gonna come again!" She moaned, as she lay on her back, one hand on the headboard, the other digging into his shoulder, and he made deep, passionate, love to her.

"Fuck baby, hold it. Try to hold it for me, I'm almost there." Lucas replied, wanting her to hold it so they could come together.

"Luke I can't, I'm gonna…come!" Peyton moaned, as Lucas pounded into her, hitting her g-spot over and over.

"I'm almost there, that's it baby, I'm gonna come…!" Lucas said, catching up to her as he felt his own end approaching.

"Come on baby, come for me, come inside of me…" She moaned, wanting him to reach that sweet release so she could let go of hers.

He loved when she talked like that, and it gave him that extra push to drive into her hard, and deep, one more time, sending them both spiralling into their orgasms.

"Oh fuck Lucas! Yes!" She screamed, her hands gripping his back for dear life. She had to be careful not to leave scratches, but right now she didn't care.

"Fuck!" Was all he could say, as his intense orgasm caused his mind to become blank of anything else.

He collapsed on top of her, and began to pepper kisses over her neck, as they both recovered.

They were both completely breathless, and all Peyton could do was run her hand through his sexy, sandy blonde, hair.

Just then, they heard a loud knocking at the door that led from his bedroom out to the garden.

"Luke its Haley, I know you're home, so get your lazy ass out of bed." They heard Haley say, as she knocked the door again, and they both jumped up in panic.

Fair enough, he and Peyton were getting back together, but Lucas wanted to end things with Lindsay before anyone else, except for Brooke, found out.

"Fuck…!" Peyton whispered, her voice portraying the panic she felt.

"Don't worry, put this on and go into my Mom's room, I'll square up in here." Lucas whispered, handing her his t-shirt, then he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Wake up, Lucas, I want to hear about your convention." Haley said from outside.

"Just a second Hales, I was still in bed." Lucas shouted, as Peyton picked up her thong, and ran out of the room, pulling Lucas' t-shirt over her head.

Lucas pulled on a pair of longue pants, and put Peyton's overnight bag, phone, and purse, into his closet, then attempted to kick her baby-doll under his bed as he went to open the door to Haley.

However, he failed to notice that it didn't go all the way under.

"Hales, hey. You're out early." He said, stepping aside as she walked into his room.

"Luke, its 10:30." Haley pointed out. "Is Peyton here?" She asked.

"Umm, Peyton...? What…?" He asked, panicking, rubbing the back of his head.

"Her cars outside. Gees Luke, wake up." Haley laughed.

Damn, her car! How could they have forgotten about that!

"Oh her car, yeah. She was feeling kind of, um, tired, when we got back from Charlotte last night, so I just drove her straight home. She'll be over later to pick it up." Lucas lied, relieved at his quick thinking.

Lucas turned around and walked over to his dresser, while Haley walked further into the room.

But as she did, she stepped on something, and she glanced down to see what it was.

It was a piece of lingerie that was laying half under the bed, half outside.

And as she looked at it, she noticed that the bra cups were too small to belong to Lindsay.

Not that she looked at Lindsay's boob's a lot or anything, but she knew that Lindsay had quite big boobs, and the lingerie on Lucas' floor was small.

Then her mind began to work. Peyton's car was outside and Lucas was still in bed at 10:30 in the morning, which was so unlike him. And that baby-doll would fit Peyton pretty well….

But she snapped herself out of it and shook her head. No, surely not, they wouldn't do that, this wasn't high school anymore. Lucas chose to marry Lindsay and Peyton was over it. She was jumping to conclusions, Lucas and Peyton weren't sleeping with each other.

Other than her car keys, there was nothing in the room that belonged to Peyton. And maybe the baby-doll was Lindsay's and Lucas had just been too lazy to pick it up from the floor. Yes, maybe it was one of those ones that looked small but was designed to make big boobs look huge.

Yes, that had to be it. The baby-doll was Lindsay's.

Haley put the thought out of her head, and said to Lucas, "So are you going to make us some coffee and tell me about your convention or what?"

Lucas walked into the hall and was relieved that Peyton was nowhere to be seen, while Haley walked out behind him.

But just as they reached the living room, a crash came from his Mom's bedroom.

Haley visibly stiffened, and looked Lucas directly in the eyes.

Peyton's car, but no Peyton. A baby-doll that, if Haley was being honest, was far too small to be Lindsay's. And now a crash coming from a room that was apparently empty.

Something wasn't right!

Haley turned on her heel before Lucas had the chance to stop her, and barged into Karen's old room, finding Peyton hiding behind the door, dressed only in Lucas' t-shirt and a barely there thong,

A lamp lay smashed on the floor, which Peyton had obviously fallen into it in her effort to hide behind the door.

"Hales…Hey…" Peyton said awkwardly, knowing they'd been rumbled.

"I knew it, I fucking knew it!" Haley said, grabbing onto the sleeve of Peyton's shirt and dragging her out into the hall where Lucas was now standing, having followed Haley.

Haley let go of Peyton's shirt when the two blondes were standing next to each other.

"Why is it that you two can only be together when it's hurting someone else!" Haley yelled, angry at her two friends' for lying and cheating.

"Hales please, let me explain…" Lucas started.

But Haley didn't need him to explain, it was pretty black and white.

She knew that when Lucas and Peyton cheated, it was because they wanted to be together, and no-one was going to stop them.

She knew they were in love, she'd known that for years. Hell, she'd told him not to marry Lindsay! But that didn't mean she condoned their cheating.

Because she didn't, and it was the cheating alone that was making her so angry with them right now.

"Tell Lindsay as soon as she's home, or I will!" She warned them, in a low, angry, voice.

She turned to leave, but she stopped when Lucas' phone rang.

"It's Lindsay."

He answered the phone, and his heart dropped when he heard his wife sobbing down the phone.

"Oh God, Linds, I'm so sorry. I know, but he's in a better place now. With your Grandma, and your Dad." Lucas soothed.

Lindsay's Grandfather had died.

Lucas walked into the living room and Haley and Peyton followed.

Peyton sat down on the couch, and Lucas sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

Haley shook her head at the audacity of her best friend. Hugging his mistress while he was on the phone to his wife.

She knew Peyton was more than his mistress though. She was the love of his life. Mistress was only a technical term.

Lucas finished his conversation and hung up the phone.

"Lindsay's grandpa died, she'll be on the next available flight home." He sighed.

"Is she okay?" Haley asked, worried.

"What do you think?" He replied, snappier than intended.

"Luke, I know you said you were going to end it when she came home, but you can't tell her now, not when her grandpa just died." Peyton told him.

This peaked Haley's interest as she realised that he was going to end his marriage before she'd walked in and told him too.

This in turn made her wonder how long Lucas and Peyton had been having an affair.

"I know. I'm so sorry baby, as soon as it all blows over, I'll end it." He said, taking Peyton's hands and kissing her palms. "We'll be together soon baby, I promise. I love you."

Peyton nodded. She understood that they couldn't tell Lindsay right now, what kind of people would do that!

"I love you, too." She smiled, and he kissed her gently, not caring that Haley was there.

Haley smiled slightly while Lucas and Peyton weren't looking. She knew they belonged together, they were in love, they always had been, and she had secretly always wanted them to end up together.

But the cheating was wrong! They shouldn't have done that!

"How long?" Haley asked them as they pulled away from their kiss.

They both stayed silent.

"How long as this been going on?" She asked again.

This time, Peyton found a voice.

"3 months."

"3 months! How…?" Haley wondered how they hadn't been rumbled before now, being in such a small town where it was hard to sneak around.

"Brooke knows." Peyton told her, and Haley nodded.

They had been rumbled.

"You have a month. End your marriage by this time next month, Luke, or I'll do it for you." Haley warned, then she stood up and left, slamming the front door behind her.

* * *

**Reviews keep me motivated….**


	8. Chapter 8

"Does it make you sad that you can't have your usual Wednesday afternoon fuck because your boyfriend has gone to Walden Pond for his _wife's _grandfather's funeral?" Haley asked snarkily, as she and Peyton sat in the studio going over some scratch tracks.

It was Wednesday afternoon and Haley and Peyton were in the studio recording Haley's new album while they had time over summer vacation.

"Oh bite me, Hales!" Peyton huffed, having listened to Haley bitching about the situation for the past two days. "And how do you know about Wednesday afternoons anyway?"

"I noticed Lucas was leaving his office on Wednesday afternoons. I figured he was going for a work out, but now I know about whatever the hell you two are doing, it didn't take long to put two and two together." Haley explained.

"Oh…" Peyton began. "Well he'll be back on Friday, he called me earlier." Peyton answered, her voice carrying a slight tone of accomplishment.

"He called you from Lindsay's grandfather's funeral?_ Unbelievable_!" Haley exclaimed, incredulously.

"Okay, what the hell is your problem? You know that what Luke and I have isn't just sex. You told him to end things with Lindsay. Maybe I misinterpreted things, but I thought that meant we had your support. But instead, you've sat here for two fucking days bitching me out!" Peyton said, annoyed at Haley's attitude.

Haley sighed and sat back on her chair.

"Okay, Peyton, I do support you and Luke okay, I always have. You two belong together, I've always believed that, but I've also always believed in the sanctity of marriage, and I thought that maybe you two did too. He married Lindsay, he should have stuck by his vows, or ended his marriage when he realised he couldn't. You and Luke should be together Peyton, I'm not denying that, but you shouldn't be doing what you're doing, it's wrong. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to be completely happy for the two of you until I know that his marriage is over." Haley explained.

Peyton just shook her head.

Haley James Scott, Holier than thou

…pity that was bullshit.

Haley had done some wrong in her life, but somehow it always seemed to slip her mind.

"Haley, if Lindsay's grandfather hadn't passed away, Lucas and Lindsay's marriage would be over, you know that!" Peyton argued.

"I know, but he did, and it isn't."

Peyton just shook her head again and turned away.

Haley's point just didn't make any sense.

* * *

3 days later…

The gang were gathered at Nathan and Haley's house for a small get together to try to take Lindsay's mind off of her grandfather.

It was Nathan's idea.

Haley hadn't told him about Lucas and Peyton's affair…yet.

Although, she knew he probably wouldn't be surprised.

Brooke was standing by the door frame observing the scene in front of her.

Peyton was sitting at the breakfast bar with Lindsay, having what looked like a very friendly conversation.

Brooke shook her head, a smirk on her face.

Her best friend was a _bitch_! And she loved it!

Brooke turned around to see Haley standing beside her.

"They say the phrase is_ two_-faced…Peyton has about five." Haley said.

After Haley had caught Lucas and Peyton in the act , she went straight to Brooke to discuss it, completely in shock.

Brooke already knew, so it was safe ground.

"Oh shut-up, Hales. Quit bitching, because we both know that deep down you are rooting for them. And like me, you were expecting this. So no, Peyton doesn't have five faces, she has one; her Lucas stealing face. Which, FYI, is the only face she's got. So instead of having a boot up your ass about it, why don't you just support your best friend and your other very good friend. I mean, you've known Lindsay for what, five minutes?" Brooke hissed, being quiet so Lindsay didn't overhear her.

Brooke Davis, always straight to the point.

Haley looked at her thoughtfully…she had a point.

"Are you going to tell me that I'm wrong?" Brooke questioned, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised.

Haley sighed.

"No…" she started. "Damn it, Brooke!" She had her there, she had pointed out where her loyalties should lie, and she was right.

Brooke smirked. "So stop bitching at Peyton, because I will know."

And with that, Brooke walked over to join Peyton and Lindsay, Haley following close behind her.

"What are you two talking about?" Brooke smiled as she and Haley reached the other two women.

"I was just admiring Peyton's bracelet. With that many diamonds, it must have cost a fortune. It's beautiful." Lindsay said, running her finger over the delicate diamonds fastened around Peyton's wrist.

Brooke and Haley looked at each other from the corner of their eye, and Peyton noticed.

They knew where that bracelet had come from.

"Oh thank-you. It did cost quite a bit, but Red Bedroom is doing so well right now, so I figured why not treat myself, right?" Peyton smiled.

She was starting to get this quick thinking thing down.

Peyton's phone beeped and she pulled it out of the pocket of her jeans, walking away because she could almost guarantee that it was a text from Lucas.

She was right.

'_I miss you even though I can see you from right here. Meet me in the guest bedroom so we can kiss a while. P.s, I think I kinda love you.'_

Not wanting to look suspicious, she went back over to her friends and finished her drink before going upstairs.

She sent Lucas a discreet wink as she walked past, letting him know he should follow her.

. . .

Lucas appeared in the guest bedroom only a few minutes after she did.

As he opened the door, he found her topless, and braless, with the button on her jeans already popped.

"What if someone else had walked in and found you with you boobs on show?" He teased as he looked at her.

"Maybe I just like playing with fire…" She said seductively as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, attaching her lips to his.

"Mmm…" He began as he pulled away from their kiss. "I don't know about fire, but you can definitely play with my dick."

She smiled at him as her small hands began to work on his belt and the button on his jeans.

"And by the way, you look fucking delicious." He said, his desire for her burning in his eyes.

He attached his lips to hers again as she finished undoing his belt and the button on his jeans, and they began to kiss hungrily as his hands cupped her supple breasts.

"I missed you so much this week, baby." He said as their lips parted again. "I wanted to see you last night but I couldn't."

"It's okay, I have you now." She whispered, fusing her lips with his again.

She slid her hand into his jeans, then into his boxers, and she wrapped it around his now very hard cock.

"Someone really did miss me." She smirked against his lips.

They made out hungrily as she pumped his dick with her hand, and he began to walk her backwards towards the bed.

But then Haley popped her head around the door.

"No! No, no! Not in my guest bedroom, assholes!"

They laughed against the other's lips.

Well that was the moment well and truly ruined.

* * *

Lucas and Lindsay were in bed, engaging in activities that Lucas didn't particularly want to be engaging in.

He was going through the rigmarole of having sex with her.

But even though he was on top of Lindsay, his eyes were closed tightly, and he was thinking about Peyton.

He couldn't even hear his wife moaning beneath him as he thought about Peyton laying on his bed with her legs open and her back arched, her slightly curly hair splayed out like a golden halo, as he slid into her over and over.

His cock was twitching, but only because the pussy he was imagining was Peyton's.

Peyton's hot, wet, tight, beautiful, pussy.

"Oh, oh yeah, Lucas…" He vaguely heard from beneath him.

"Oh fuck, yeah…!" Lucas moaned as he felt his end approaching, as he made Peyton come hard in the fantasy he had going on in his head.

"Keep going…" Said the voice from beneath him again.

Lucas' cock was twitching hard now, and he knew it was only going to be a matter of seconds.

He could feel it in his balls.

It was coming.

He was coming.

And then it hit him.

"Oh fuck! Oh Peyton!"

He didn't realise what he'd done until he was pushed onto the bed and his wife was storming out of the room in tears.

. . .

He found her in his Mom's bedroom, crying into a pillow.

"Linds, I am so sorry…" He started, gently sitting down beside her on the edge of the bed.

She stayed silent.

"I'm sorry…" He tried again.

"You're sorry? Sorry?! You called out another woman's name in bed, Lucas, and not just any woman. Peyton, you called out Peyton for fucks sake!" Lindsay cried.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It was a slip of the tongue. We were talking about my trip to Charlotte, and about Peyton, before we started, and the name was in my head. I swear that's all it was." Lucas wondered why he was making up an excuse instead of telling her the truth and freeing himself, but he seemed to be on auto-pilot.

"You said Peyton's name in bed, Lucas," She sobbed.

"I know, but it was an accident." Lucas pleaded.

Lindsay looked at him, but she couldn't read his blue eyes.

She never really could, if she thought about it.

She sighed.

Maybe it was a mistake, maybe it wasn't.

But right now, she didn't really want to find out.

"I'll sleep in here tonight. We'll talk in the morning." And with that, she rolled over, letting Lucas know that the conversation was finished for the night.

Lucas walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, then he softly began to bang his head against the wall.

But not because he'd fucked up in bed.

But because he'd had the opportunity to tell her the truth and leave her, and he'd chosen not to take it.

* * *

**For anyone who is reading my Breyton story 'While Deep Inside You're Bleeding', I hope to have the new chapter posted at some point tomorrow.**

**Reviews keep me motivated :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**The rant at the start of C.8 has now been removed… I took it too far and have lost a reader because of it, which I'm very sad to say.**

** But, I would like to say to said reader, in the off chance that curiosity gets the better of them: I'm very sorry to see you go. The rant wasn't because I can't take criticism, trust me I can, it's what makes us better writers. I got so mad about said review because it was a flame, and the same person was sending the same review to other Leyton writers to purposely tear them down, just because of a dislike to Leyton…which is what flaming is, and it really pissed me off. I care very much about my fanfiction, which is why I DO appreciate constructive criticism, but flaming is just mean, and nasty, and meant in no way to help the writer, only to purposely tear them down, and I decided to fight against it. Perhaps I made a mistake and should have just let it go. But I just hate flamers. I can very much take criticism of my own work, though.  
Again, sorry to see you go and thank-you for your support up until this point.**

**I sincerely apologise to anyone who was negatively affected by the rant, that was not my intention in the slightest.**

**To chocolatemud14: I totally get what you're saying, if I was reading Lindsay's reaction I would have been like 'Dude, what the fuck!', BUT, in this story, Lindsay's under-reaction was there by design. I don't want to give too much away, but you totally stumbled onto something with your review, something that will be happening next chapter. Lindsay's under-reactions are there to make next chapter even more epic, but that's all I'm going to say, I don't want to give too much away ;) Don't worry, I didn't think your review was a flame, a flame is…well see above comments. I appreciate all of your reviews very much.**

_*Flashbacks in italics*_

* * *

Almost a week had passed since Lucas moaned Peyton's name in bed, and things with Lindsay had gotten a little bit better.

She was still sleeping in his Mom's bedroom, but she was starting to buy his story about it being a simple slip of the tongue.

He had stuck to his story so adamantly without making any more slip -ups that even the smartest of girls would have found it believable.

It wasn't that Lucas didn't want to tell her the truth, he did, but Lindsay's grandfather had only_ just _died, and he didn't want to be _that_ guy.

Unfortunately, Peyton didn't see it that way though:

_It was Wednesday afternoon, and they were in their hotel room, engaging in their usual Wednesday afternoon amorous activities._

_They were lying on the bed, engaged in a heavy make-out session. Hands roaming the others body, moans coming thick and fast as their hunger for each other grew._

_Then Lucas pulled away, and buried his head into her shoulder, letting out a frustrated groan._

"_Luke, are you okay?" She asked, confused._

"_Yeah, it's just. I have to tell you something." He said, sitting up so he could look at her._

_She inwardly panicked, thinking he was going to tell her that Lindsay was pregnant or something._

_Her eyes bore into him, willing him to continue._

"_I moaned out your name when I was with Lindsay last Saturday night…" He started, his tone extremely serious._

_She collapsed into a fit of giggles._

"_That's it?! Oh my god, that's hilarious!" She said through her giggling, bending over because her ribs were starting to hurt from laughing so hard._

"_Yeah, but that's not what I want to talk to you about," He said, trying to remain serious, but he couldn't help but smile at her infectious laugh, it was making him want to laugh himself._

_She calmed herself down, then got serious again._

"_Okay, talk to me."_

"_She didn't take it very well, and well you don't need to know the in's and out's, but basically, I had the perfect opportunity to tell her about us… and I didn't take it." He explained sadly._

_He face dropped._

"_Luke…" She started sadly._

"_I know, I'm so sorry, baby." He said, leaning in to kiss her neck, but she pulled away from him and stood from the bed. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked in a panic, as she moved away from him._

"_You had an opportunity to leave her, and finally be with me, and you didn't take it." She said, her voice pained, but with a hint of anger in there too, as she buttoned her jeans and her shirt, and fixed the buckle on her belt._

"_Peyt, her grandfather just died, and I didn't want to be that guy…" He started to explain._

"_You had the chance to tell, the opportunity was there…it wasn't like you were going to tell her out of the blue!" Peyton yelled, the anger getting the better of her now._

"_Wow, wow, wow, weren't you the one who said we shouldn't tell her yet?" He said, calling her out._

_What a big mistake that was._

"_Don't you dare turn this onto me! I meant telling her out of the blue without any prior reason to do so. But if the opportunity presented itself, I thought you would have taken it. But no, you didn't, because like always, you always leave me hurt as long as you're okay!" She yelled._

"_That's what you think? That I intentionally hurt you to protect myself?!" He asked, angry and hurt that she would think that._

"_Well you're okay, your marriage is still at least half okay. But here I am, hurt. What does that tell you?" She said, her voice quiet but angry, as she lifted her purse and began to storm out of the room._

"_Peyton, baby wait!" He tried to call after her, but it fell on deaf ears as the hotel room door slammed behind her._

_He collapsed onto the bed, sighing, completely and utterly mad at himself…and also very slightly mad at her._

That was two days ago…

They hadn't seen each other since. It was now Friday, and they'd only spoken briefly on the Wednesday night. They were both stubborn as hell, both wanting to prove their point, and the only conversation they'd had was via text message, and it was short, and not exactly sweet.

_New Message- Lucas Scott: Are we okay?_

_Peyton Sawyer: I'm so fucking furious, Luke!_

_Lucas Scott: I'm not exactly happy either, Peyt!_

_Peyton Sawyer: Then why are you texting me?_

_Lucas Scott: Damn it, Peyton! Okay, be angry all you want!_

_She didn't text back until he texted her again._

_Lucas Scott: I love you._

_Peyton Sawyer: I'm so angry Lucas, but I love you too._

_Lucas Scott: So we're still together?_

_Peyton Sawyer: Oh my God, why wouldn't we be! Just leave me alone to be angry for a little while, and stop being so 7__th__ Grade about it! I'll text you when I'm ready!_

It was Friday morning now, and Peyton was still adamant on letting him stew.

Yes, she'd suggested not telling Lindsay without a prior reason, but since he'd missed a perfectly good opportunity, he was well and truly on the clock now.

She walked into her office where she found Haley sitting behind her desk, smirking.

"It feels good to be the boss…well pretending to be anyway." Haley laughed, and Peyton smiled a small smile in acknowledgement.

"Peyt…are you okay?" Haley asked gently, walking around to where Peyton was standing against the edge of her desk.

Peyton put her head down, not wanting to have to repeat the whole situation to Haley. When she'd told Brooke she'd ended up really upset.

"Peyton…?" Haley asked, standing beside her now, rubbing her shoulder and looking at her closely with concern.

Peyton looked up to find Haley's eyes boring into her, and the tears gathered in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, what's going on?" Haley asked, leading her over to sit on the couch that was in the office.

Peyton broke down in tears then.

"He had the opportunity to end things with Lindsay, Hales, and he chose not to take it." She sobbed.

"But..." Haley started, but Peyton cut her off.

"I can't do this anymore, Haley, the cheating, and the lying. I love him and I just want to be able to share that with the world. I just want to be with him properly. I can't do it anymore, Haley, I can't…" She sobbed heavily, and Haley smiled sadly.

It was the first time that Haley realised there was a human, emotional, almost pure, side to Lucas and Peyton's affair, and in that moment, the anger she felt about it drifted away.

She pulled Peyton into a hug, letting the blonde sob into her shoulder.

"I know sweetie, I know you do, but you'll be able to soon. I'll talk to Lucas." Haley soothed. "I'm sorry for being a bitch these past few weeks, but I'll medal in the right way now. I'll talk to Lucas…"

Peyton continued to sob, then both Haley and Peyton's phone's beeped at the same time.

_New Text- Skills Taylor: Tric tonight, be there or you suck!_

* * *

Haley walked into Lucas and Lindsay's house, where she found Lindsay sitting at the kitchen table.

Lucas had gone to the river court with Nathan and Jamie.

"Did you get the message about Tric tonight?" Haley asked cheerfully as she sat down across from Lindsay at the table.

"Yeah, Lucas texted me. We'll be there." Lindsay smiled sadly, and Haley could tell something was wrong.

"Linds…are you okay?" Haley asked worriedly.

Lindsay fumbled with a piece of paper that was in her hands, and shook her head no.

She handed Haley the piece of paper and burst into tears as she began to speak…

"I think Lucas is having an affair with Peyton…"

When Lucas had taken out his secret credit card, he hadn't read the small print…

He received quarterly paper statements through the post, documenting every purchase he'd made.

Haley looked at Lindsay.

Should she tell?

No, it wasn't her place.

So she continued to stare at her until Lindsay began to speak again.

"I know I shouldn't have opened Luke's mail, but I saw the credit card logo, and I know we don't have that card, so I started to get suspicious, and…" Lindsay explained, crying again.

Haley looked over the credit card statement and saw the evidence in black and white.

Multiple hotel rooms, champagne, flowers, chocolates, and most importantly…that diamond bracelet!

"Maybe, maybe there's a reasonable explanation…" Haley tried.

"Oh come on Haley, they go to Charlotte together, then she comes back with a diamond bracelet. Then there just happens to be charge to a jewellery store in Charlotte on a credit card belonging to my husband that I didn't even know existed!" Lindsay yelled, her anger taking over her.

"Okay, calm down, maybe he bought a bracelet for you and he just hasn't given it to you yet…" Haley tried, even though she knew that was a lie.

Lindsay began to sob uncontrollably now. "He called out Peyton's name during sex the other night, Haley!"

After finding the credit card statement, his slip of the tongue explanation was blown out of the water.

There was nothing Haley could say.

Lindsay knew.

She wasn't going to confirm it though, it wasn't her place, so she stayed on neutral ground, and asked generic questions.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…" Lindsay started.

"I mean, maybe there is a reasonable explanation…" Haley tried again. Anything to fill an awkward silence.

Lindsay sighed. "I was thinking when we go to Tric tonight, I'll see if there's anything out of the ordinary between them. Skill's organised this night for everyone, and I don't want to be the person who ruins that, so I was going to wait until tomorrow to ask Lucas about this…maybe then I'll have a clearer mind, and a little more to go on." Lindsay explained.

Haley smiled sadly at her.

For as long as Haley had known her, Lindsay had been one to do things logically.

She very rarely went into something without her mind being clear, and her facts being solid.

It was that fact that made Haley surprised that Lindsay actually went through with her wedding to begin with.

Had she read 'The Comet'?!

At least that gave Haley time to give Lucas, and Peyton, some warning.

Haley stood up, and excused herself, saying she had to get home for Nathan and Jamie… Deb had Friday afternoons to herself.

"Haley, don't mention anything to Lucas about this please, I want to bring it up myself."

Haley simply nodded. She'd let Lindsay think she wouldn't mention anything to him. But as his best friend, it was her duty…

* * *

**Reviews keep me motivated…**


	10. Chapter 10

**The chapter that this whole story has been built around, hopefully it's as epic as it seems in my head…**

* * *

"Damn it!" Haley sighed, slamming her phone onto the kitchen counter, as she sipped a glass of wine before heading out to Tric.

"What's got you so worked up today?" Nathan started, walking into the kitchen. "You've been on edge all day and now you're slamming your phone down. What's going on, crazy?"

Haley took a deep breath.

"Okay, I have to talk to you about something…" Haley started, and Nathan sat down at the breakfast bar, his eyes narrowing in interest.

"Okay, hit me."

"Lucas and Peyton are having an affair!" Haley said quickly.

Nathan laughed. "Well imagine that…"

Haley looked at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Wait…what?"

"Come on, Hales, you knew this was going to happen, we've all been practically waiting for it." He laughed.

Haley sighed again. "It gets worse…"

"Okay…" Nathan said, willing Haley to elaborate.

"Lindsay knows…"

"Shit…! Does Lucas know she knows?" Nathan asked, concerned.

"No. I called him and he couldn't talk because he was at home with Lindsay, and I didn't want to text him in case Lindsay saw it, because I told her that I wouldn't tell Lucas that she knows. And I tried to call Peyton, and even Brooke because Brooke knows, but both of their cell phones are off and they aren't picking up on their home phone, it's all a freaking mess!" Haley ranted, practically out of breath by the time she'd finished speaking.

"Okay, just calm down. Talk to Lucas at Tric tonight and let him know Lindsay knows. Then take a step back and let him and Peyton deal with their own mess. Isn't Lindsay going to talk to him about it, though?" Nathan asked.

"Tomorrow, she wants to see them together tonight so she has more to go on…"

* * *

"Here's to hangin' with our crew, it's been too damn long since we've had a night like this, so let's make it a good one!" Brooke said, as the gang toasted with shots.

As they downed their shots, Peyton noticed Lindsay eyeing her strangely, and she smiled at her. Lindsay smiled back with a sickening sweetness, causing Peyton's brows to furrow.

"Come on, let's dance!" Brooke laughed, grabbing Peyton's hand, pulling her onto the dance floor as a good song came on.

The night wore on, and the alcohol was flowing.

Peyton was sitting alone at the bar, her seat turned so she was looking out onto the dance floor. She had a beer in hand, and she was already quite drunk.

"You're drunk…" Lucas said, coming up to stand next to her.

"You're a dick…" She replied back, tilting her bottle to the side, her eyes fixed on the dance floor so she didn't have to look at him.

"Still mad at me, I presume?" He asked, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Still haven't told you're wife, I presume?" Peyton bit back, snarkily.

"I told you I'm going to!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, well you're on the clock now…asshole!"

He was about to reply when the first beats of Kesha's Cannibal began to play and Brooke ran over, pulling Peyton from her seat to dance with her.

"Saved by the Davis…" Peyton smiled sarcastically at him, walking backwards to where Brooke had begun to dance.

In the midst of their conversation, they hadn't noticed Lindsay watching them as she stood with Haley.

Lucas watched as Peyton danced with Brooke, then she turned to him and began to mouth the words of the song to him as she danced, smirking as she did so.

'_I have a heart, I swear I do, but just not baby when it comes to you, I get so hungry when you say love me, if you know what's good for you. I think you're hot, I think you're cool, you're the kinda guy I'd stalk it school, but now that I'm famous you're up my anus. Now I'm gonna eat you, fool!"_

She continued to dance, and sing to him, and he smirked and shook his head, knowing that she was trying to torture him.

'_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch, then when I'm thirsty I drink their blood. Carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal, I eat boys up, you better run!'_

He was enjoying the show. He had to admit, the way Peyton Sawyer moved was exquisite, even if she was trying to torture him.

'_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty, that's when the hunger really hit's me, your little heart goes pitter patter, I want your liver on a platter. Use your finger to stir my tea, and for dessert I'll suck your teeth, be to sweet and you'll be a goner, yup, I'll pull a Jeffery Dahmer.'_

But his enjoyment was cut short when Haley appeared beside him and Peyton turned around to face Brooke again.

"You have to tell Peyton to stop that! Lindsay's watching!" Haley exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Lucas turned around to see Lindsay engaged in conversation with Skills, Mouth, and Millicent.

"No she isn't!..." Lucas replied, confused.

"She was! Look, come here…" She said, pulling Lucas into the little in-shot that led into Peyton's office.

"Lindsay knows, Lucas!" She exclaimed once she was sure there was no-one around.

"About Peyton?" He asked, squinting at her.

"No, about the crabby patty secret formula…" Haley started, sarcastically. "Of course about Peyton!"

"How…?" Lucas asked, walking backwards to lean against the wall, rubbing the back of his head. "I was so careful!"

"Not quite. Luke, she knows, and you have to come clean, that's the bottom line."

Lucas continued to rub his head, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Look, you have to tell Lindsay that you're sleeping with Peyton, and it has to be soon! Especially if you want to keep Peyton, because she's not going to wait forever!" Haley told him.

But Lucas couldn't reply as his wife's voice echoed into the small space.

"It's true, I fucking knew it! It's true! You fucking asshole!" She cried, running over and slapping him repeatedly on his head and his back.

Haley moved to try and stop her, but Lindsay abruptly stopped and turned around, then began to speed walk in the direction of the dance floor.

"Fuck!" Lucas exclaimed.

Brooke and Peyton were on the dance floor, dancing and having fun.

But Brooke suddenly stopped, her jaw dropping as she began to point over Peyton's shoulder.

"Brooke, are you okay…?" Peyton laughed, waving her hand in front of Brooke's face.

"P…Peyton…" Brooke stammered, words failing her, as she continued to point in front of her.

Peyton turned around just in time to see Lindsay charging towards her, and before she had fully registered what was going on, a punch was thrown in her direction, and Lindsay's fist smacked against her jaw.

Peyton fell back into Brooke, the brunette breaking her fall, as all of their friends, and the rest of the dance floor, gathered around to see what was going on.

Lucas and Haley were now on the dance floor, standing to the side, not knowing what to do.

Peyton stood still, a small trickle of blood dripping from her lip, the shock she was in stopping her from being able to register what was actually going on.

Until Lindsay began to hurl abuse at her.

"You think you've won by sleeping with my husband! But you haven't, because at the end of the day, you're still be a nasty little skank!" She screaming in Peyton's direction.

Gasp's and whispers of 'oh my god' came from the remainder of their friends who didn't know.

Brooke moved forward, pointing her finger at Lindsay, but Lucas cut her off before she could say anything.

"Hey, don't you _dare_ talk to her like that!" he yelled, walking over to stand by Peyton.

Peyton smiled, he was by her side where he should be.

He was forgiven for his earlier discrepancy.

"Oh isn't that cute, my husband comes to his _whore's_ rescue. Sweetie, I'll never understand what he sees in your skinny, pathetic, failure, ass." Lindsay finished in a fake, sweet, condescending voice.

Lucas went to yell at Lindsay again, but Peyton stopped him.

"Baby, I got this…"

She moved so she was standing so close to Lindsay that their noses were practically touching.

"Listen, _sweetie,_ he never wanted you. It has _always_ been him and me. And honey, you were never_ ever_ going to be me, no matter how hard you tried. So I suggest you take your unwanted ass back to Walden Pond before I kick it back there myself." Peyton said, her voice dangerously low and angry. "And dye that fucking hair, blonde really isn't you're colour. Like I said, you'll_ never_ be me."

Lindsay's eyes narrowed even more

"Bitch, I'd like to see you try."

Peyton's face contorted in pure anger. Her eyes narrowing to the point where she looked almost evil, and Lindsay backed away slightly, regretting her choice of responses.

It was a look she'd never seen in anyone, not just Peyton. A look of pure evil rage.

"Wrong answer, bitch!" And with that, Peyton lunged forward and tackled Lindsay to the ground.

In a quick flurry of movement, Peyton took full control of the situation, and was standing over Lindsay, punching and kicking into every part of her she could get to. She looked almost feral.

"Don't you _ever _call me a fucking whore, you pathetic bitch! You're a fucking joke, he never fucking loved you!" Peyton yelled at Lindsay as she hit her.

As the rest of the gang panicked, not knowing what to do, skills, who was enjoying the show, shouted out a happy; "That's what I'm talkin' bout, P Sawyer!"

But Lucas stopped the fight, picking Peyton up by the waist and pulling her away from Lindsay.

It was getting too serious, she was about to do Lindsay some serious damage.

Haley helped Lindsay up, feeling sorry for her friend, until Lindsay pushed her. "You knew! Yesterday, when I talked to you, you knew, and you didn't tell me! Some friend you are. You're just like the rest of them, a nasty fucking bitch!"

"Okay, I was going to help you, but fuck you!" Haley yelled, moving to stand by Peyton, Lucas, and the rest of their friends, so Lindsay was now standing alone in front of them.

Lucas was standing with his arms around Peyton's waist, and she had her arms around his shoulders.

And that's when Lindsay broke down in tears of sadness and hurt.

"You know Peyton, I gave you a chance, I thought you were better than this…" Lindsay sobbed. "I thought we were friends…"

Peyton turned away, tears in her eyes. Yes, she disliked Lindsay, yes, she'd had an affair with her husband. But she still had at least half a heart, and seeing Lindsay now, so upset, was pulling at her heart strings.

"Linds, I am so sorry…" Lucas started.

"Why, Luke?" Lindsay asked, pleading with Lucas to tell her why he did it.

Lucas sighed. "I love her, Lindsay."

Lindsay began to sob even harder.

"I was never going to be a part of your little family, was I? I was never going to fit in, I was never going to belong…" Lindsay said, addressing the whole group in general.

Brooke blinked back her tears. "Lindsay, you're a wonderful person, but you were just never going to be…" Brooke started, but Lindsay cut her off.

"I was never going to be Peyton…"

The gang stayed silent, no one knowing what to say. Lindsay just stood there, looking at the ground and sobbing.

She toyed with her wedding and engagement rings and slid them off, then she walked over to Peyton, taking her hand in hers so it was palm up.

She put the rings in Peyton's hand, then balled it into a fist.

"I guess these were yours all along…"

Peyton stood there, completely dumb struck.

"I would say it was nice knowing you all, but it really wasn't." Lindsay said, walking backwards.

"You can stay at the house tonight…" Lucas started.

"And where will you go?" Lindsay asked.

He looked at Peyton and she smiled up at him.

"Got it." Lindsay said, nodding in understanding.

He'd stay with Peyton.

Lindsay walked backwards and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Lucas and Peyton alone to finally be together.

* * *

**Next chapter: Some smutty, celebratory sexy, goodness. Plus, Lucas talks to Lindsay alone.**

**Reviews keep me motivated…**


	11. Chapter 11

"I feel horrible…" Brooke sighed, slumping down on her couch, the rest of the gang sitting down in various spots around her living room after going back to Brooke and Peyton's after Tric.

Yes, they had acted maybe slightly out of order towards Lindsay, and they had realised that just a little while after Lindsay left, and suddenly they didn't feel like partying anymore.

Well, everyone except Lucas and Peyton, who were practically eating each other on the arm chair across from the couch.

"Oh my God, would you guys stop!" Brooke yelled, causing the two blondes to pull apart and glare at her. "You just left your wife in a very public display of _non_-affection. Don't you feel even a little bad?" Brooke finished, directing her attention to Lucas.

"Brooke, you heard what Lindsay said! That it wasn't nice knowing us, and that I'm a nasty bitch just like the rest of you. So yeah, I'd say Lindsay wasn't exactly innocent in tonight's little spectacle either, especially considering she called _your_ best friend a whore." Haley pointed out, she was so angry at the way Lindsay talked to her. Yes, she knew the girl was hurt, but _she_ didn't hurt her, not enough to be called nasty anyway.

Brooke sighed. "Look, I know that, and I was ready to call her on that before Luke beat me to it, but I just feel like she was thrown to the lions, _us_ being the lions," Brooke pointed out.

Who would have thought in their junior year of high school that Brooke Davis would end up being the group's moral compass?

"Brooke, I see what you're saying, okay, I do. And I feel terrible for the way she found out, but it was going to hurt no matter what way I told her. But for tonight, I just want to enjoy finally getting to be with the woman that I truly love. There's time to feel bad tomorrow. Is that too much to ask?" Lucas said, his arms wrapped tightly around Peyton, who was sitting on his lap.

"I guess not," Brooke conceded. "I just feel bad…"

"Brooke, I know what I did was wrong, horrible even, but I love Lucas, and I finally get to be with him. She took him from me, and I got him back, and I just can't bring myself to feel bad about that." Peyton admitted.

"I know P Sawyer, and I'm happy for you." Brooke smiled, reaching over to squeeze Peyton's hand, before dropping it again.

"I think we all happy for them," Skills laughed, "You two morons should have never split to begin with."

Trust skills to say something slightly uncomfortable.

Peyton shuffled awkwardly on Lucas' lap.

"Well that's all irrelevant now. I love Peyton now, I loved Peyton then, and I always will love her. And that's all that matters." Lucas said, pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

"Well, I guess a toast is in order…" Nathan piped in, stepping forward, holding up the beer he was holding. "To my big brother, and his beautiful girl. To Lucas and Peyton."

"Lucas and Peyton!" Everyone cheered happily.

* * *

Everyone left around 3am, and Lucas and Peyton were now in her bed, making out.

"Back to where it all started…" Peyton said through their kiss, and Lucas pulled away, a confused look written across his face.

"Three months ago, our affair started in this very bed, and now we're back here, together." She explained, looking into his eyes dreamily.

"That night, I made the best decision I've ever made in my whole life. You're my world Peyton Sawyer." He said, leaning back down to kiss her.

'_Remember I want to sleep tonight, even if you two don't. So please keep the noise levels to a minimum!" _Brooke yelled, walking past the bedroom door on the way to her own room.

"Oh that is _so_ not going to happen," Peyton laughed against his lips.

"Good, I love it when my girl is noisy."

"Yeah…" She laughed, attaching their lips again in a passionate kiss.

Clothes were thrown all over the room, and they were naked in record time.

They had the rest of their lives to have romantic sex. Right now, he just wanted her so bad.

He kissed all over her body, then down between her legs, taking up position to do the thing that he knew made her scream the loudest.

She threw her head back, sighing in contentment, as she felt his mouth on her aching centre.

She was so hot for him that her hips were bucking up from the bed the second his tongue touched her clit.

He flicked his tongue over the swollen bundle of nerves, driving her crazy.

"Oh Luke, oh baby I need more!" She moaned loudly, and he smirked.

He flicked his tongue again, making her jump.

"Oh please…" She moaned, her hand running through his hair.

He wanted to hear her scream, and he didn't want to tease her, so he decided to give her exactly what she wanted.

He sucked her clit into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue all around it, making her moan and scream loudly, just like he wanted.

"Just like that, baby!" She moaned sexily, and he almost blew his load because of her sultry tone and that fact that he was eating her juice pussy.

No matter many times he did it, he'd never get bored of eating her out.

He lived for it.

"Oh yes, oh my god yes!" She continued to moan, as she grew closer to her release.

Lucas knew her body even better than he knew his own, and he knew she was about to come. So he slid two fingers inside of her, just in time to feel her inner muscles tighten around them.

"I'm coming Luke, oh fuck!" She screamed, then she fell silent as her extremely powerful orgasm shook her entire body and rendered her speechless.

When her orgasm slowed, he kissed his way back up her beautiful body, then he fused his lips against hers, letting the dazed blonde taste herself on him.

"I love you, tasty girl." He winked, when she regained control of her breathing, and of herself.

"I love you too…and, I'm pretty sure you taste pretty good yourself." She said seductively, climbing on top of him and taking his dick in her small hand. "I think I need to remind myself…"

She shuffled her way down his body, then began to lick torturous circles around the head of his cock.

"Fuck, Peyton…" He gasped.

He loved when she did this.

She sucked his cock until his pre-cum was leaking into her mouth.

"Baby, I'm gonna come, and I don't want to come in your mouth." He panted. He wanted to come in her pussy tonight, nowhere else.

She looked up at him, her mouth still around his cock, her eyes holding an innocence that only he knew she didn't really have.

She was his dirty girl.

"Stop baby…" He panted again. But he knew getting her to stop would be a struggle, she liked to finish what she started.

Her mouth slid down his length again.

"No, baby please, stop…" He started, his hand tangling in her hair and pulling it a little to stop her. "I need to come inside of you."

That stopped her.

She sat up, and straddled herself on top of him.

"What are you doing, Wiley?" He squinted at her, smiling.

She smirked at him, and before he knew what had hit him, her wet warmth was enclosing his dick.

She began to bounce on his cock, her small breasts moving with her, giving him a show all on their own.

"Baby, you are so sexy…" He moaned.

"Mmm, you feel so good." She moaned dreamily, as he bucked his hips up to meet hers every time she slammed down onto him.

"Yeah…and I can't make it feel even better," He said, then he roughly flipped her over onto her back, and slammed into her with such force it made her cry out in extreme pleasure.

"You like that, baby?"

"Fuck me just like that, Lucas!"

And he was happy to oblige.

He slammed into her over and over, her body jerking off the bed every time he did.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as he fucked her hard, making sure she could feel him in the deepest depths of her pussy.

He felt her pussy contract around his cock, which set his orgasm in motion, and he began to spill his seed inside of her as she screamed his name over and over.

He felt her come trickle over his dick and out onto the bed sheets as he relaxed against her, recovering from his orgasm.

"You know, it's just occurring to me now that we haven't once used protection since we got back together…" Peyton pointed out, as they both recovered from their orgasms.

Now that the lying and cheating was over, they were referring to their affair as them getting back together.

After all, that's what it was.

Lucas leaned up on his elbows and looked down into her eyes.

"I know, but that's okay. Whatever happens, happens." He said seriously, but happily.

"You mean that?" She asked, smiling up at him brightly.

She'd love that to happen.

"I want everything with you." He explained simply.

She smiled widely, words failing her.

So she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, and subsequently, round two.

* * *

"You two are the bane of my existence!" Brooke said with annoyance, as she walked into the kitchen the next morning, her fingers on her temple.

Lucas was sitting on a chair at the dining table, wearing only his jeans, and Peyton was sitting on his lap, wearing only his t-shirt. They were sharing a big plate of pancakes with syrup, and Lucas was thinking he could definitely eat the syrup off of Peyton's breasts.

"Good morning to you too, Brooke." Lucas laughed.

"We made you pancakes, they're on the counter." Peyton told her, smiling, as she pointed towards the kitchen.

"Oh, is that a compromise for the hours of sleep you took away from me?" Brooke asked, snarkily.

"Who pee'd in your cheerio's?" Peyton laughed, as Brooke picked up her plate of pancakes and joined them at the dining table.

The brunette sighed.

"Sorry. I know you two are in that can't keep your hands off each other, hot sex, stage, and I'm happy for you, I really am. But I got like zero sleep last night, because you are so freaking loud…" Brooke explained, smiling slightly. "Well, you are, anyway!" She finished, pointing at Peyton.

"Hey!" Peyton started to protest.

"You are, baby…" Lucas commented, and she made a sarcastic face at him.

She was very much aware of how loud she was.

"So, what do our new old love birds have planned for today?" Brooke asked, tucking into her pancakes.

"I have a call scheduled with Mia at two…" Peyton stated, and Lucas continued by saying:

"And I'm going home to get a change of clothing…and to hopefully catch Lindsay before she leaves, I feel like I owe her an apology." He said tentatively, squeezing Peyton's hand.

"I think that's a good idea baby, and I'll be waiting for you when you're done." Peyton smiled, giving him a gentle kiss.

"You're amazing…" He said against her lips, rubbing his nose against hers.

Brooke smiled. Those two deserved all the happiness in the world, no matter how they got to where they are now…

* * *

Lucas let himself into his house via the door that led directly to his bedroom.

He unlocked the door, and walked in to find his now _ex_-wife, packing up the last of her things.

Her face was slightly bruised, and looked quite sore.

The room looked bare, and all the photos that were once scattered around the room were all gone. He assumed the rest of the house would be pretty much the same.

He was happy about that though.

It was space for photos and memories of himself and Peyton.

"Hi…" He started tentatively.

"I wondered what you would say to me when you saw me." She commented.

"Lindsay, look, I am so unbelievably sorry about what happened last night…" He said, but she interrupted him.

"You're sorry about last night, but not about what you and Peyton did?"

"Linds, I'm sorry, but I can't be sorry about being with Peyton, I love her…"

"I know, but you could have just left me, you didn't have to cheat. But I guess that's just what you and Peyton do…hell, I edited the story." She said, the tears evident in her voice, as she zipped her last suitcase.

He opened his mouth to argue, but he couldn't.

"Where is your new fiancé?..." Lindsay asked, trying to be strong. There was no point in asking him why he was there, it was his house.

"She not my fiancé…yet." Lucas explained, and Lindsay simply nodded.

"I'm going to my cousins in Hilton Head until I get settled." Lindsay told him, moving her luggage to the door, getting ready to leave. "I'll get a lawyer sorted up there, you'll get divorce papers in the mail."

"Lindsay, please sit down, let me apologise."

"What more is there to say?!"

"I don't know, I just, I wanted to tell you before last night Linds, I did. And I certainly didn't want you to find out the way you did. Life just kept on getting in the way."

"It would have hurt all the same, Luke."

"It wasn't you Lindsay, okay, it wasn't anything you did, you're going to make some man very happy one day, and he'll be so lucky to have you…"

"That man just wasn't you."

"No, it wasn't. Peyton's the one for me, and I guess on some level I always knew it." Lucas said, and Lindsay nodded.

"I know you did…" She stated, picking up a little black box and handing it too him. "I found this when I was packing."

He didn't even have to open it to know what it was.

"I remember Brooke talking about your 'sad box of Peyton', looks like you still have it all these years later." Lindsay said, picking up her purse and putting it over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lindsay…"

Lindsay put her house key on the dresser, then she opened the door, and lifted the handle on her two very large suitcases.

"I know you are, but it doesn't make it hurt any less." She said, then she walked out of the house, using her foot to pull the door closed behind her.

She loaded her luggage into the back of her car, and just before she climbed into the car, she took one last look around.

But as she did, she saw Peyton get out of the Comet and close the door behind her.

When Lucas had saw that Lindsay's car was still there that morning, he'd texted Peyton to tell her, and she decided to go over so she'd be there when Lindsay left.

She got there just as Lindsay left the house.

They stared at each other for a few moments, Peyton leaning against her car, as she wasn't that much of a bitch to actually go into the house while Lindsay was still pretty much in the garden.

She knew that Lindsay knew exactly where she was going, but still.

Lindsay broke the eye contract first by climbing into her car and beginning to drive away.

But her curiosity got the better of her, and she put the car into reverse and drove back just in time to see Peyton walk up onto the porch and open the door, where Lucas met her and pulled her in for a loving kiss.

Lindsay's heart broke as she put the car into drive again. Then she drove off, leaving her life with Lucas far behind her.

* * *

**I'm going to wrap this story up, to start a new story that's swirling around in my head, the first chapter of which should be up tomorrow…hopefully.**

**There will be one more chapter, and then an epilogue, in this story. But I have an awesome idea for the epilogue that's just one final fuck you to Lindsay…some of you will love it, some wont so much. But hey, I think it will be pretty funny :P**

**Reviews keep me motivated.**


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue Part 1….

Peyton walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom she shared with her husband of a month. He proposed only weeks after they officially got back together, and they were married five months later.

She'd spent the morning throwing up…like she had for the past three mornings.

She climbed onto the bed and gently shook her husband until he woke up.

"Baby, you know I love you, and you are _so fucking hot_, but it's 5:30am on a Saturday and I need my sleep…can you wait until at least seven?" Lucas said groggily, thinking she was waking him for morning sex.

"Luke, I don't want sex…" She said sternly, crossing her arms, making him turn around to look at her.

She _always_ wanted sex; morning, afternoon, and night.

Not that he minded, he wanted it just as much…but right now, he was just sleepy.

He looked at her and saw that she looked worried, and he sat up and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you okay, Wifey?" He smiled down at her.

"Umm…I don't know…" She said quietly, but he noticed that there was a sparkle of happiness in her eye, making him even more curious as to what was going on.

He squinted at her, willing her to continue.

"Luke…I've been throwing up this morning." She started, but he cut her off.

"Are you okay?!" He asked quickly, and worriedly.

"And I've been sick the past three mornings too…" She finished, smiling slightly.

He was quiet for a few seconds until he registered what she was trying to tell him.

"Oh my god, are you…" He asked, not being able to finish the sentence as excitement took over him.

"I..I don't know." She told him, smiling at his excited reaction.

"Have you, um, had your…period?" He asked rather awkwardly. He didn't like talking about periods, it turned his stomach slightly…as it does all men.

"It's late." She smiled, and she laughed happily when his eyes lit up.

"You mean you…? We might be…? We're pregnant?" He asked, his excitement and happiness taking over him as he jumped out of bed and began to pull sweats and a hoody on.

"Well I have to take a test first." Peyton laughed, watching her husband run around their bedroom. "Where are you going, you dork?"

"The store to get you a home pregnancy test, we have to find out if we're going to be parents." He smiled, pulling his sneakers on.

"Luke, come here." Peyton said gently, and he sat down beside her. "I don't want you to get your hopes up okay, because there's a chance that we're not, you know." She said tentatively. She hoped to God she was, the thought of a baby with Lucas was pretty much the most amazing thought in the world. But she knew that there was a chance that her body was playing tricks on her.

"I know baby, it's just exciting, and if it's not this time, then it will be another time." He told her, and she smiled at him. "I love you, Peyton Scott."

Then he kissed her softly and was out the door as quick as a flash.

Lucas returned not twenty minutes later, and Peyton was still in bed waiting for him.

"You were quick." She smiled.

"Well the store is generally empty at 6am. The only people buying pregnancy tests were me, and a couple of teenagers sneaking out to take a test while their parents are asleep." He laughed, and Peyton shook her head.

"That will not be our kid." She smiled.

"Nope, our kid will not be dating until he or she is 40!" Lucas said, causing Peyton to laugh. "I'm serious!"

"I'm sure you are."

"Well, now all we need to know is if our first kid is already on the way…" He said, handing her the pregnancy test.

She got up and walked into the bathroom, and he followed behind her.

"You want to watch me pee on a stick?" She said, arching her eyebrow, as she stood at the bathroom door.

"Umm…no?" He squinted.

"No." She squinted back.

"Okay, well how about I make us some coffee while you pee on a stick?" He suggested. "Oh, can you drink coffee?"

"I think I'll be fine this once." She said sarcastically, winking at him. Then she shut the bathroom door, and he walked down the hall and into the kitchen, laughing at his amazing wife.

"Three minutes." She said as she walked into the kitchen, just as he set two coffees on the table.

They sat down next to each other, holding hands and sipping their coffee.

"If we have a boy, I'd like to name him Keith. Not necessary his first name, but maybe his middle name." Lucas said, and she smiled at him.

"I'd like that too. Keith Lawrence Scott." She smiled. "And Sawyer for a girl. Sawyer Brooke Scott."

"Those are beautiful names." He said, pulling her into him and kissing her temple.

"Look at us, we just named our children in five seconds." She laughed.

"Because it's meant to be." He said seriously.

"What if it's negative?" She said, and he could tell by her voice that she was scared. It also told him that she wanted this baby more than anything.

"Well baby, if its negative it's negative. We'll just keep trying until its positive." He smiled. They hadn't purposely been trying to get pregnant, but they hadn't been trying _not_ to either.

It was like he told her they day they became an official couple again; whatever happens, happens.

"You make everything so simple. I love you." She smiled, then she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

They sipped their coffee in silence, thinking about their future, until the three minutes were up.

"It's time, Luke." She whispered, and he stood up, holding his hand out to her.

They walked into the bathroom together, where the little white stick was sitting on top of the sink.

"You ready to do this, sweetie?" He asked.

"Let's do it together." She smiled, then she picked it up, holding it face down so she couldn't see the result, then she and Lucas held it at one side each. "Red line negative, blue line positive."

"Remember, no matter what this test says, I love you, and I want everything with you. Whether it's now, or later. True Love Always, Peyton Scott." He smiled.

Then she took a deep breath, and turned the test around.

"Oh my god." She said, bursting into tears of happiness. "We're gonna be parents. I'm pregnant."

There, clear as day, was a bright blue line.

"We're gonna be parents." Lucas said happily, with tears in his eyes. "I'm gonna be a dad."

* * *

"Oh my god, ahhh, why did I let you get me pregnant!" Peyton yelled at Lucas, squeezing his hand as she gave birth to their first child.

Lucas just smiled at her, and stroked her hair.

He had been told by Nathan that during childbirth, Haley had yelled abuse at him and blamed him for the fact that the she was in pain, and that Lucas should expect Peyton to do the same thing.

He was right.

He also said not to react or she would probably punch him.

Nathan learned that the hard way.

"Come on P Scott, we have to get that beautiful little baby out." Brooke tried to soothe, holding a cold cloth onto Peyton's sweating head.

The midwives were rushing around, telling her to push.

"It hurts Brooke, it really hurts!" Peyton cried to her best friend.

The midwives told her to push again, and she cried in pain.

"Brooke's right baby, we have to get the baby out so we can meet him or her." Lucas said softly, and she turned to him with tears pouring from her eyes.

"I can't Luke, I can't."

His heart broke for his wife, she looked exhausted and in pain, and he wished he could do it all for her.

He couldn't pretend he wasn't excited that she was in labour though.

"You can baby, you can do this." Lucas encouraged her, and she pushed hard again.

After another twenty minutes of pushing, she finally gave birth to their first beautiful baby.

"It's a girl." The midwife said happily, and Peyton slumped against the bed in relief as they heard the baby's cry echo around the room.

Lucas smiled brightly as he learned down and kissed Peyton passionately.

"You did it baby, we have a daughter." He said happily.

"I know. She's here, she's finally here." She said deliriously but happily. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I love you."

"I love you, too." He said, then he sat up as the midwife brought their baby girl over and placed her in Peyton's arms.

Peyton burst into tears as she looked at their new-born daughter.

"She's so beautiful, Luke." She said in amazement.

"I know, just like her mama." He smiled, with tears in his eyes too.

The baby had bright blue eyes just like Lucas, but she had a tuft of curly blonde hair that was clearly from Peyton.

"Can I?" He asked gently.

"Of course you can…daddy." She smiled, and Lucas lifted the baby out of her arms.

Peyton turned around to see Brooke watching the scene in front of her, streams of happy tears running down her cheeks.

Peyton smiled at her, and she smiled back brightly. "I'm so happy for you, P Scott."

"Luke, remember the name we picked out for a little girl?" Peyton said, smiling, and he looked at her and nodded his head. "I want to call her that, definitely."

Lucas looked down at his little girl and nodded his head. "Definitely."

"Brooke, come meet your God Daughter." Peyton smiled, and Brooke walked around and sat down next to Lucas. "Meet, Sawyer Brooke Scott."

"Peyton…really?" Brooke cried with happiness.

"Really." Peyton smiled, and Brooke continued to cry as she jumped up and hugged Peyton tightly.

"I love you, P Scott."

"I love you too, B Davis."

Lucas handed baby Sawyer to Brooke.

"She's beautiful. You two definitely make beautiful babies…" She laughed through her tears.

* * *

"Okay Sawyer bear, smile." Peyton said as she took a photo of her five year old daughter on her first day of school.

Lucas and Peyton were taking photos of their excited little girl, as she stood outside of her school with her little backpack on and her lunch box in her hand.

The little girl had grown into a mini version of her mother. Blonde curly hair, skinny arms, and gangly legs.

But her bright blue eyes were all Lucas.

"She's grown up far too fast, it seems like only yesterday we were bringing her home from the hospital." Lucas said, putting his arm around his wife.

"I know, my baby's going to school." Peyton said with tears in her eyes.

"Mama, I want to go into school!" The little girl exclaimed, excited to get in.

"Okay, okay." Peyton laughed.

Lucas and Peyton took her into her class, where she found the desk with her name on it, and she sat down next to a little boy.

"My name's David Andrew Robinson." The little boy smiled, extending his hand to Sawyer.

"My name's Sawyer Brooke Scott." Sawyer said confidently, extending her hand to the little boy. "Do you want to colour? My favourite colour is red."

Lucas and Peyton smiled, happy to see that their daughter was settling in quickly.

* * *

**Next chapter: Epilogue Part 2- Final chapter, 11 years later when Sawyer is 16 years old. Small drabble to wrap up the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Seen through Lindsay's POV... even though I dislike her.**

**Team Leyton!**

* * *

Epilogue Part 2…

11 years later…

Hannah Strauss walked into the arena where the Sparkle Classic Cheerleading Competition was being held, her mother by her side as she showed her around the venue.

16 year old Hannah was a cheerleader for the Bear Creek Warriors, whose biggest rival happened to be the Tree Hill Ravens; a rivalry which Hannah's mother supported, having a strong but strange aversion to Tree Hill and everything it contained.

Hannah's mothers name was Lindsay, and she had Hannah as the result of a one night stand that happened shortly after the breakdown of her first marriage when she was 25 years old.

She didn't know who Hannah's father actually was. That part of her life had been very dark, and Hannah was the light at the end of the tunnel.

But her life became truly complete when she met Hannah's step-father, Peter, and settled in Bear Creek, when Hannah was seven years old.

They'd been happily married ever since.

"Oh my God, Mom, there she is, the girl who stole David." Hannah told her Mom, pointing to a girl with long, blonde, curly, hair. The girl had her back to them but Lindsay could tell from the colour of her Cheerleading uniform that the girl was a Tree Hill Raven.

Hannah had been dating David Robinson, shooting guard for the Tree Hill Ravens.

They met when the two schools had formed somewhat of an alliance six months before and started hanging out with each other.

But that alliance quickly broke down when Hannah found out that David, the Raven's star player, had been cheating on her with the Ravens head cheerleader, the blonde girl standing in front of her and her mother now, the whole time they'd been dating.

Hannah was led to believe that David and the girl were only best friends, and that they had been since their very first day of school.

David and the Blondie were now dating, and the alliance was gone.

The two schools were back to being the fierce rivals they once were.

The blonde girl turned around and looked at Hannah, and Lindsay furrowed her brows in confusion.

The girl looked familiar.

She thought hard. The blonde curls, and the blue eyes, she recognised that kid.

But from where?

She instantly knew when the girl's mother turned around.

_Peyton Sawyer._

Or Peyton Scott now, judging by the rock Lindsay could see sparkling on her finger, even from the distance she was standing away from her.

That's who the girl was; the daughter of Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer.

She knew that she recognised those blonde curls and bright blue eyes.

"That's her, Mom; Sawyer Scott." Hannah said, as the girl turned around again to talk to her family, Lucas and her boyfriend David, Hannah's ex, now joining them.

Although Lindsay was happily married, and even after all this time, it still hurt slightly to see Lucas put his arms around Peyton and kiss her neck. It was probably because it brought back painful memories.

And Lindsay could only imagine how Hannah felt seeing David put his arm around Sawyer's neck and pull her close to him, earning a glare from Lucas, who was also David's coach.

"Oh I know who she is, sweetie, I know the family." Lindsay said, shaking her head.

How Ironic.

What a Moral Transgression indeed.

* * *

**I will start my new story soon, I sat down to write it and ended up writing a new Breyton…I just had a major Breyton plot bunny.**

**I'm sad to see this story end, but onto bigger things as they say :D**

**Reviews are awesome!**


End file.
